Deal of a Lifetime
by pastheart
Summary: I don't know what drove him to it.What gave him the power or the passion. All I know is a young woman with extraordinary talents was arrested. He gave her a choice. A prison with bars and guards or his prison created by his dark soul.EC.Possibly dark Erik
1. Chapter 1

Christine watched as a small man entered the room and walked over to lean up to the detective's ear. "Are you sure? Alright. Christine, if you will excuse me, I will be back." Christine watched as the man rose to his full height and left. Ten minutes later, he returned with the state DA.

"Good evening, Ms. Daae. I hope that processing wasn't too bad. Would you like something to drink?" "A soda would be nice."

"Alright. While we are waiting for it, is there anything you would like to tell me about Emily and her stolen merchandise?"

"I've already told you people I didn't know that stuff was in the trunk or that Emily was stupid enough to steal a car until we were pulled over."

"Ms. Daae, these are serious charges being brought against you. Fortunately for you, there is someone who believes in your innocence and has provided a way for you not to serve any jail time."

The DA opened the briefcase that she had brought, pulling out a packet. "Here are the terms to which you must agree to."

Christine read through the papers. What sort of joke was this? Surely, no one was actually serious about this. "What if I don't agree to this?"

The DA looked at the detective as if though he hadn't expect anything but Christine's immediate cooperation on the matter. The DA had no option but to get Christine's signature. His career and life depend on it. "Ms. Daae, I don't think you realize how much trouble you're in. Even if you have a very good lawyer, you will spend at least two to four years in prison if not more."

The DA pauses for a moment, waiting for Christine's answer. Christine makes no motion to even appear that she had heard his attempt to scare her. "It is a very generous offer. If I were you, I would take it. By going this route, you will have no criminal record. All of your run-ins with us will be erased. You will have no criminal past. A model citizen. I'll leave you to think about it, but I need your decision with an hour."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The door to the car was quickly opened by the driver. Christine took a deep breath before gripping the sides of the car to help herself out. The house before her looked dark and not the least bit friendly. The storm was not helping matters. She was tempted to crawl back into the car and go begging for prison from the DA. No, she had agreed to this, and she would see it through.

When the lightning struck, she thought that she saw something white in one of the windows. However, she was not able to look again as the driver was insisting they get out of the rain. He ushered her inside, praying he wouldn't be fired or worse over her getting wet. The master had gone on in horrid detail of what would happen if anything should happen to his precious Christine. Thankfully, he saw Mr. Khan coming to take the girl off of his hands.

Never taking his eyes off of Christine, Nadir spoke to the driver. "He wants to see you first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir." The driver bowed and took his leave. His feet could not carry him fast enough.

"Ms. Daae, you must be tired after today's ordeal. Let me show you to your room. I have left a list of extensions by the phone. If you need anything at all, one of them should be able to fulfill your need day or night."

"Thank you." Christine walked into her room and fell on the bed the moment the door was shut. What had just happened to her life?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: This came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. For those of you have started reading my other work, Life Can Be As Sweet as Heaven, I promise this one will be much more POTO than that one is if I decide to continue with it. Should I continue or should I bury it? Let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik traced her name with his finger for the hundredth time since the packet had been brought to him an hour before. She was here with him. To stay. Forever. He had promised to only keep her for six months, but now that she was here, Erik knew he would keep no such promise. Love was forever. Christine loved him, even if she didn't realize it yet.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his door creak open. Nadir slipped through, shutting it behind him. Showing the displeasure of being interrupted in his voice, Erik looked up."What do you want, Nadir?"

"Erik, do you really think this is wise?"

Erik wasn't going to even bother to dignify Nadir's question with a response. There were more important issues to worry about. "He let her get wet."

"Erik, all hell has broken loose in this storm. It was unavoidable. Erik, she is not made of glass." Nadir knew his last comment had been unwise as he watched Erik's eyes narrow and heard Erik's words come out in more of a growl than anything else.

"Nadir, no harm will ever come to Christine, ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Does she know how long you plan on keep her here? Or about your temper?"

"Leave before you make me do something you will regret." Erik stood to his full height. Nadir walked to door, letting the subject drop. For now.

Erik sat back down, fuming in his anger. How dare Nadir insinuate that he would hurt Christine! He picked up one of the numerous pictures of Christine that scattered his desk. Tracing the outline, a whisper escaped his lips, "Christine."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine wandered out of her room and down several flights of stairs in search of the kitchen. A sliver of light was shining from underneath a door. She pushed slightly on the door and found herself standing in the kitchen. The woman set the bowl she was holding down before she turned to face Christine. "Dear, what are you doing up so early?"

"Um." Christine nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. "I couldn't sleep, and I thought I would fix myself a snack."

"Did Nadir forget to leave you the kitchen number? Anytime you want something, all you have to do is call."

"That's what he told me last night. I didn't want to bother anyone." Christine watched as the woman moved to dump the contents of the bowl into a machine. Christine took a seat at the island that was separating the two of them.

"What do you plan on doing today, Christine?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"There is a library next to the master's office, upstairs." The woman reached into a cupboard to pull out a glass and a bottle. Christine couldn't tell what the woman was doing until she turned around offering Christine a glass of orange juice and two pills. Christine was hesitate to take either one. "Take them, Christine."

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

"They're just vitamins. If you can't trust me with this, how can you trust me to cook your meals? If it will make you feel better, we can go discuss this with Master Erik."

"Why should I care what he has to say?" Christine mumbled but took the vitamins and orange juice. She was soon rewarded with a plate of waffles. Christine took a bite and with a mouthful asked, "What's your name?"

"Sarah, and don't talk with food in your mouth."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik watched the interaction between Sarah and Christine on the television in his office. Christine's manners could definitely use some improvements. However, he was looking forward to dinner.

Nadir walked in carrying a pile of folders. Erik picked up a remote and turned off the television. "I take it you are enjoying your house guest."

Erik simply smiled. Enjoying didn't not begin to describe his pleasure. "How is the DIVINE project coming along?"

"There are a few problems."

"When isn't there one?"

"Councilman Brown said that they will listen to your solution at dinner tomorrow night."

"Just tell me what's wrong with it."

"They want to know what you are going to do with the waterway."

Erik glared at Nadir for a moment. Surely, these people were not that stupid. "That's all?"

"Yes. Oh, Councilman Brown wants to know if you will be bringing a guest."

"I'll let you know when I decide."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: So what do you all think? Alright, here are a few ground rules. I have a very busy schedule. Therefore, seven reviews are necessary for each chapter before I can post the next one. This gives me motivation to take time out of my schedule from hell to write it as well as let's me know how I am doing with it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine heard clapping as she finished the piece. She removed her hands from the piano and turned around on the bench. Erik pushed himself off of the doorframe and stepped into the library. "Very good. Although, I must say the second measure was a little off."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, don't apologize. It is nice to know the money I gave to that center didn't go to waste."

"You're the one who donated the music room?"

"Was it to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No reason to thank me. I intend for you to have all the things you desire. Therefore, I would like to continue with your music lessons and start academic ones as well."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Erik, Councilman Brown is on the phone." Erik turned and glared at Nadir for interrupting. He turned back to Christine, giving her a smile.

"Excuse me, Christine. We shall finish this conversation at dinner." Christine simply nodded her head. Erik followed Nadir back into the office, hitting the back of Nadir's head before picking up the phone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine stood up and left the library. She quickly found her way to the kitchen. She took her spot at the island and waited for Sarah to note her presence. Sarah apparently was going to do no such thing. "What are you making?"

"Dinner. You should be upstairs changing."

"I'll go in a minute. I wanted to ask you about something."

"What would that be?"

"Does Erik know a lot about music?"

"Those who have heard the Master play say that he is an angel cast out of heaven."

"Then why does he wear a mask? Is he wanted?" Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Christine. She set her hands on the island and leaned in close to Christine.

"Christine, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?" Christine nodded her head. "Good. You must never ever touch Master Erik's mask. Don't even mention it even if you think he is not around. Master knows and sees all."

"Why?"

"Just don't. Now, go upstairs and change. Erik will be expecting you to be at the table in a few minutes."

Christine got up and headed to the stairs. All the way to her room she wondered why Erik choose to find his face behind a mask. She went to the closet and found that there was a simple black dress and an outfit for tomorrow. Nothing else. She would have to ask Erik about going to get her clothes from her apartment tomorrow.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine found Erik already waiting for her at the table. He stood as she went to her seat. As soon as she was seated in her chair, Erik sat back down.

Christine was halfway through her soup when she decided that she could take the silence no longer. She stirred the soup around with the spoon while she casually asked her question. "What do you do?"

"I do many things, my dear."

"Such as?" Could the man be anymore vague? They were going to get no where at this rate.

"For example, tomorrow night, you and I will go entertain boring people. During this, I will explain to them how their waterway fits in with the building I have designed."

"So you are an architect?"

"Occasionally."

"Thank you for being so specific."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Christine." Erik said rather harshly. Christine pushed the vegetables around in her soup, trying to avoid Erik's gaze. Erik seeing how his remark had affected Christine decided to change the topic of conversation.

"You'll need a dress for tomorrow."

"I don't think..." Christine stopped as Erik lifted his hand in a command that Christine clearly took as to stop talking.

"In the morning, David will drive you downtown. Maria owns a boutique, and she will help you pick out a new wardrobe. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go talk with Sarah about your lesson for tomorrow afternoon." Erik stood and walked towards the kitchen door.

Christine turned around in her chair as he walked past her. "What lesson?"

"My dear, while your presence is divine, your table manners need a great deal of work." Christine turned around in a huff, insulted that he would say such a thing. Erik simply continued on his way.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Hopefully, I will have another update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Christine, that is the salad fork. Try again."

"I still don't see why I have to know all of this."

"Even if you don't use it tonight, one day Erik will take you to a dinner that will require it."

Christine picked up the proper fork this time. She had known before but was in no mood to be cooperative. She didn't especially feel like going to be with Erik's boring friends. She had no interest to go with a man she barely knew to listen to topics that didn't concern her. "Sarah, do you think Erik will be upset that I got so many clothes today?"

"No. Maria knows what she is doing."

"Sarah leave us." Christine turned to see Erik appear out of nowhere, almost as if though he had walked out of a wall. "Now." Erik didn't sound the least bit pleased. Sarah turned and rushed out of the room.

Erik attempted to regain his calm as he approached Christine. He was tired after a long day that had no end in sight.

Christine was nervous that she had done something wrong. "I am sorry I didn't mean to spend so much this morning."

Erik took a seat next to Christine. "I am not worried about how much you spent. I told you to get a new wardrobe, did I not? Hmm?"

"Yes."

"What I am worried about is the fact that you didn't take your vitamins this morning."

"What?"

"Your vitamins. The ones that Sarah gives you every morning. You didn't take them this morning." Erik held up his hands to reveal two pills.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Take them, Christine."

"No, I don't want to."

"Christine, take them or I take your phone."

"You can't do that." Christie slammed her fist against the table.

"Are you forgetting, Christine? You gave all your communication with the outside world to Erik. Erik gets to say whom you may talk to. Now, Erik will not ask nicely again." Christine was now intimidated and took the vitamins from Erik's hand. She grabbed her glass and swallowed them.

"Good girl. Now, if you are done playing with Sarah. I would like for you to rest. Tonight will most likely bore you, and I would prefer for you not to fall asleep at the table."

"All right, but first could, I ask you a couple of questions?"

"I won't promise to answer them."

"That's fine. Why do I have to take the vitamins?"

"You have not kept a proper diet. Therefore, needing them."

"When do I get to stop taking them?"

"That will depend on what Dr. Hartsfield says."

"Dr. Hartsfield?"

"Yes, he is making a house call to see you tomorrow. Don't bother arguing the subject. You are way over due for a check up, Christine."

"I am not four." Erik made no response to this and waited for Christine's next question. "May I go to my apartment tomorrow and get my things?"

"I can provide you with whatever you need, my dear."

"Some of those things are irreplaceable. Please? Erik, it would mean a lot to me."

"I will send some men over, then. Do you have any instructions?"

"I would rather go myself but don't break anything."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECEFCCECECE

Christine sat, listening to idle chatter of women while Erik spoke with their husbands. Every now and then, she would catch part of what Erik was saying. It sounded more like he was explaining a simple matter to children, who couldn't grasp the concept. However, each one of the men nodded their heads eagerly.

After three hours of this, Erik excused himself and Christine. David was waiting with the car at the door. Erik helped Christine in the car, climbing in after her. "Thank you for going with me, Christine."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Erik simply took this to mean that Christine was overly tired from the night's events. Christine was glad to finally be in silence.

When they arrived home, Erik helped Christine out of the car and walked her up to her room. "I hope tonight was not too boring for you, my dear."

"No, it wasn't boring. By much."

"I will let you retire now and see you in the morning. Goodnight, Christine." Erik kissed Christine's hand, bowed, and walked to his office.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine walked up to her room exhausted. The day had been long and awful. She was glad it was nearly over.

_Erik had been in the kitchen waiting for her that morning. Once she sat down, he handed her her vitamins and watched as she stuck them in her mouth and took a drink. When she was finished, he took a step closer. "Open your mouth."_

_Christine opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "See nothing there." _

_Erik frowned at her sarcasm. "I will see you this afternoon. Sarah has your schedule for the day." Erik took his leave and went to prepare for Christine's music lessons. _

Dr. Hartsfield hadn't been so bad. In fact, other than Sarah, he had been the one friendly face that she had seen all day.

"_Perfectly healthy as far as I can tell."_

"_Then will you tell Erik that I don't need vitamins?"_

"_Ah, the vitamin issue. I told him you most likely wouldn't need them, but Erik has made up his mind. I don't think he is going to change his mind anytime soon. Give him some time. He'll come around." _

After that day, the day had gone downhill. First, the agency that Erik decided on sent the most horrid woman. She been forced to study for three hours while the woman just glared at her, occasionally hitting her with a ruler when she would get distracted. Erik seemed upset when he learned of this. He promised he would fix this, but Christine learned an important lesson this afternoon: Erik likes to be in control. For hours, he had dedicated where she stood, how she stood, and what she sang. It wasn't until Sarah came into the library saying that dinner was getting cold that Erik released her.

Christine opened her door to find boxes piled all over her room. She opened one of them up to find her belongings. How did it get here? She didn't give Erik a key to her apartment, and Elizabeth wouldn't have just let strange men in. Christine searched the room and found her purse abandoned in a corner. She dug through it and found no trace of her keys. She practically ran to Erik's office and began pounding on the door.

Erik turned off his televison, figuring Christine had ran down the hall to thank him. He didn't want her to know he recorded everything that had happened in his house, except her bedroom. He had decided that she deserved privacy at least there. "Come in."

Christine opened the door and began her attack. "How dare you?"

This was not what Erik expected. "How dare I do what, Christine?"

"What did you do with my keys, Erik? You had no right to go through my things. You didn't even bother asking for them. You just went snooping."

"I am sorry, my dear. I didn't think that you would mind. You were busy with your lessons. I didn't want to disturb you."

"That brings me to another point. I don't see why I have to go through with these lessons. They are absolutely pointless as well as those stupid vitamins you make me take. Your famed doctor even said so himself."

"Alright Christine, I will take what you said into consideration. I think it would be best for you to get your rest. I will see you in the morning." Once Christine left, Erik picked up one of her pictures and smiled. They had just had their first lover's quarrel.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly a week after Christine's belongings had been brought to Erik's house that Elizabeth called. Christine walked down to Erik's office, trying to figure out her exact words. She was praying that for once Erik would not be so controlling.

Christine knocked softly on Erik's door. She hoped that Nadir had gone home for the day, leaving Erik by himself.

"Enter." Erik heard the door creak open but didn't bother to look up. He knew it was Christine by the way her feet hit the floor as she walked. Quite frankly, he was still upset with her for this morning's behavior and did not wish to speak to her at the moment. Why couldn't she simply understand that everything he did was simply in her best interest?

"Erik." Christine approached the desk, hoping he would respond. She placed her hands on the edge. "I am sorry. I know you meant well. We have both behaved childishly, and I don't want to fight anymore."

Erik held his breath, dreading the words that could come out of her mouth. He didn't want to keep her here by force, but he would have to if she wanted out of their agreement. No court would up hold the papers she had signed, especially considering the fact that there was no record of her crime or Emily Blanchard for that matter.

"I'll take the vitamins." Christine sat down, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Good. So no more arguing?" Erik looked up to see Christine nodding her head in agreement. He went back to the design in front of him.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine."

"There is a concert downtown on Friday that Elizabeth and I were planning on going to. Before. You see the plan was we were going to meet at her new place and walk downtown Instead of me having to walk all the way back, I was just going to stay the night at her place. So, I guess what I am trying to say is I really want to go. So may I?"

"No." Erik kept his eyes locked on his desk.

"Why not?"

"She may spend the night here, but you may not spend the night there. If you want to go, David will drive you but there will be no walking in that awful neighborhood of hers."

"You mean I can go?"

"If you agree to stay close to Raphael and not to be screaming."

"Thank you, Erik." Christine sounded like a kid on Christmas morning. She tried not to walk out of the room too fast.

Erik watched her leave before standing up and pulling a lever on the wall, revealing his music room. He shut the passage behind him and let his inspiration take hold of him as played the organ, composing a new a new piece for Christine.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

David pulled the car up in front of Elizabeth's apartment at seven-thirty. Christine figured that would give her and Elizabeth thirty minutes to go through Elizabeth's wardrobe to find Christine something more concert worthy than the clothes that Erik allowed her to leave the house in. Christine grabbed the door handle and started to open it when Raphael grabbed her hand. "Miss Christine, master Erik gave me strict instructions that you are not to leave the car in this neighborhood. You may use the car phone to call your friend or I can go retrieve her if you wish."

"Raphael, you can see her door from here. It will be perfectly fine."

"No. You have not seen the worst of Master Erik's temper. You don't know how he can get. Please, it is a simple request." Raphael was practically begging at this point. Christine did not see the big deal. However, if Raphael was this scared, she knew there was cause to be concerned.

"Alright, if it means that much, I will just call." Raphael thanked God that she had not felt the need to argue anymore. He handed her the phone and watched as she punched in Elizabeth's number. Elizabeth picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, go to your window. See the black car running at your curb? Come get your butt in it." Christine hung up the phone before Elizabeth could say another word. Elizabeth rushed down and climbed into the car.

"Wow. And to think we were going to walk." She looked over and noticed Raphael sitting in the corner. She leaned over and whispered into Christine's ear. "Whose the hottie?"

"Oh, sorry. Elizabeth is this Raphael. Erik thought that we needed our own bodyguard. David could we go, now?" David took off without saying a word.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The concert was amazing. Christine had forgotten what Erik had told her and shouted at the band a few times, only to be given a glare from Raphael each time, reminding her of her promise to Erik. The concert ended, and Raphael directed the girls to the back of the stage. He had been given specific instructions from Erik.

While they were waiting, Christine was spotted by an old friend.

"Christine, where have you been hiding?" The young man approached her.

"Ryan, how are you?"

"I am doing much better now that I have seen you."He reached into his back pocket, taking out his wallet. He took out a business card. "I have to run. Here's my card. Call me and we'll get together for coffee."

"Alright. Thanks." Christine smiled and watched as Ryan turned to leave. Raphael saw what was going on and knew he had to distract her now. Master Erik's gift should help right about now.

"Miss Christine, come. There is a present back stage waiting for you."

"What are you talking about? From who?" Christine was puzzled. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Master Erik."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine ran through the house and up the stairs to Erik's office. She knocked once before entering. Erik was standing at his bookcase, holding a book. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Erik was shocked but returned the embrace. "Thank you, Erik. I don't know how you managed that on such short notice but thank you."

Aw, Erik knew what the hug was for now. He softly chuckled he took one hand and with a cupped finger, lifted Christine chin up to meet her eyes. "You are most welcome. Anytime, I am able to give you what you desire, I will. Never be afraid to ask me for something. Now I believe it is quite late, and someone has lessons in the morning. Come. I'll walk you to your room."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Come in." Raphael walked in to notice the master was working on something and not paying any attention to him.

"Sir?" He watched Erik stand and head to the liquor cabinet, taking out his keys.

"Come sit. I am sure you must be tired after being around that nonsense for so long." Erik took out two glasses and a bottle of Brandy. "Thank you for going. I would have taken her myself, but I can not put up with that noise. Tell me how was it."

Raphael took the glass that was being offered and took a drink before answering. "Miss Christine is a good girl. She didn't quite understand why you didn't want her getting out in Elizabeth's neighborhood, but she followed your wish. There was a little bit of a problem after the concert before I took them backstage."

"What kind of problem?" Erik set his glass down and stared hard at Raphael.

"A young man gave her his business card and asked her to coffee with him sometime. Apparently, she knew him."

"Very well. Goodnight." Erik tried to control his emotions. He watched Raphael go out before he went to his wall, pulling another lever that allowed him into his bedroom. He took out a length of rope and fashioned himself a new lasso. No one was going to take his Christine away from him. She loved him, and he would do whatever was necessary to protect that love. One day, she would see how everything he did was in her best interest. Then, she would confess her love for him. He would even enter a church when she was ready to be his bride. She was a good girl indeed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A/N: Quit holding out on the reviews. Let me know if I am getting anywhere close to where this story should be heading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Erik, could I borrow the car to go downtown tomorrow?" Christine pleaded as Erik continued to work on his music.

"No."

"Can I get David to take me then?"

"No."

"Why not?" Christine didn't understand why Erik was being so difficult today. It was not as if though she was asking for a kidney. She simply wanted to go downtown and get a cup of coffee with Ryan. Of course, she had not told Erik this. Erik had seemed to growth rather possessive of her lately. It was very rarely that she was allowed to leave the house without him.

Erik stood up and walked towards Christine, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Did you think Erik would not find out about that ignorant boy? You shall not see him, ever again. Do I make myself clear, Christine?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders out of his grip. "You can not tell me who I may see, Erik. In fact, I am not going to stay here if this is the way you're going to behave. I am not your little plaything, Erik! I may date whoever I wish."

"No." Erik said sternly.

"No?" Christine questioned.

"No. You belong to Erik. You will stay with Erik, whom you love and care for."

"What are you talking about? I think should go spend the night at Elizabeth. It will give you some time to come to your senses. I'll get David to take me."

"Christine, go to your room. Right now." Erik pointed to the door.

"I am not a child, Erik."

"As long as you continue to behave as one, you shall be treated as such. Now go."

Christine stomped down to her room. Who did he think he was? She didn't have the energy or gull to fight with Erik anymore tonight. She pulled out her night clothes and retreated into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Erik waited until he heard the shower running before he opened Christine's door. He quickly disconnected her phone and took it with him. He didn't want her calling her friends only for them to get her more riled up. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure her friends were the type of people he wanted his future bride to be around. He sighed. He shut the door and retrieved his keys from his pocket. He locked the door and walked back to his office to call Sarah.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine awoke when she heard someone knocking at her door. Before she could get up, Sarah came in, carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Christine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Christine sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Sarah, why did you bring breakfast up?"

"I heard you and master Erik had a squabble last night."

Christine's voice was barely a whisper as she blushed. "Erik likes to control too much."

"Master is sorry for losing his temper, Christine. You must forgive him."

"I don't have to do anything." How dare she ensuant that Christine had to something to please Erik?

"Please, mistress. He is in a terrible state. He did not sleep at all last night, worried that you would not forgive him."

"I'll go talk to him." Christine took a bite of a pastry.

"Thank you, Christine. You do not know how much your forgiveness means."

"I said I'd talk to him. Not forgive him."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine tapped softly on Erik's door. "Erik, may I please come in?"

Erik lifted his face out of his hand. "Yes."

Christine pushed down the handle and leaned against the door, shutting it after she was in. "Good morning, Erik."

"You are very beautiful this morning, Christine." Erik did not think that beautiful was the word to describe her. She looked amazing, like the goddess she was.

"Thank you. Erik, Sarah says you haven't been to bed yet."

"Don't let the things Sarah says trouble you, my dear."

Christine approached the chairs in front of Erik's desk. "Erik, may I sit?"

"Yes, please." She was actually planning on staying for more than a few minutes. Erik was suddenly hopeful that she might come to forgive him for scaring her last night.

"Erik, I think we have been spending too much time together."

"Christine, I am sorry I lost my temper last night. I will try to do better in the future. I swear."

"Erik, it's not that."

"Then tell me, Christine. Tell Erik what he must do to make you forgive him and stay?"

"Erik, you and Sarah are partially the only people that I ever see. I want you to hear me out and think about it before you say anything. Registration at the college starts next week. I want to take a class. Just one. I promise I'll keep up with my other lessons. I'll even pay for the course myself."

"Have you been talking to Elizabeth?"

"Yesterday."

"I will have Nadir purchase a cell phone."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't see a problem with this." Erik smiled quickly before returning to his stony, unreadable face. She was willingly going to stay, and that was all that mattered to

Erik. "As long as you understand a few rules."

"Of course."

"Don't roll your eyes, Christine. It's unladylike. I must go to the office on Mondays so David and I will drop you off on the way there. You may have between eight and noon on these days to take as many classes as you want. I will pay for your education, Christine. There is no need for you to worry about money."

"Alright, Erik." Christine nodded. She couldn't believe he was actually going to let her go. "I want you to rest. I refuse to deal with you this afternoon if you are going to be cranky."

Erik stood and walked over to Christine. He kneeled before her and took her hands into his. "If that is what you wish, my love." He kissed her right hand and then her left, replacing both hands in her lap without releasing them. Christine looked down to see a ring now on her left hand. She looked at Erik with questioning eyes.

"I will not force you to do anything that you do not want to, my dear. But you must understand, I love you, and no one will ever take you away from me."

Christine tried to pull her hands out of his. "Erik, I am tired and want to go lay down."

"Of course, my dear. This has been quite a bit much to deal with. I must run downtown. You take the day off, and we will continue with lessons tomorrow." Erik released her.

The moment Christine was out of his office, she ran down to her room. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry. She was not expecting him to say. She was most definitely not expecting him to claim her as his. Finally, she tried to get the ring off. When pulling did not work, she went in the bathroom to try soap and water.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Why didn't you tell me you're getting married?" Elizabeth took Christine's left hand.

"I am not."

"That's a pretty expensive ring on your _left_ ring finger for you not getting married."

"It's a long story."

"We got thirty minutes. Let's go get a cup of coffee, and you can explain."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Christine, this guy sounds like a creep. What were you thinking? There's no way this can be legal."

"Thanks for not judging."

"Sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've been there for two months now. Sometimes, it's not bad, but there are times that he scares me. It's then I worry he will never let me go."

"My roommate is moving out at the end of this semester. You could move in. It would be like old times before this mess."

"Thanks."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine had a feeling that she would regret her actions, but Elizabeth was right. Erik had no right to control her life. She was nearly twenty years old. She snuck out the kitchen door and to the end of the driveway. She had found that Raphael was returning at around 11 every night. If she was quick, she would be able to slip through the gate before it closed after letting him in.

Somehow, she managed to do it. It was going to be tricky to sneak back in. She would do it though. She walked for a few minutes when she saw Meg's car driving up. She climbed in and prayed that Erik wouldn't find out that she had gone to meet Ryan against his wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine opened the door to her bedroom as softly as she could manage. She flipped on the light switch to see Erik sitting in the chair in the corner. She jumped at the fright it had given her. Erik stood up and walked over to Christine, taking her hands in his. "Christine has been bad. She did not listen to her Erik, but Erik still loves Christine. Erik is sorry that he must punish Christine. But if he doesn't, Christine will not learn to obey Erik, whom she loves."

He kissed her forehead and let go of her hands before leaving the room. Christine sunk down to the floor and began crying the moment she heard the lock click. She was afraid now. Erik was angry, and she was scared he would hurt her.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

The house had been silent for the past three days. Christine had not seen anyone else since her scare with Erik. She had gone down to the kitchen, only to find it locked each morning. When she would return to her room, her meals would be sitting on the night stand. She never saw anyone coming or going.

Christine had decided to continue with her lessons in this time of isolation, trying to avoid Erik's wrath further. It was on a trip back from studying French in the library that her isolation ended.

"Christine." Christine took her eyes of the floor when she heard Erik's voice. "Please come here."

Christine walked into Erik's office and took a seat. "Yes, Erik?"

"What do you want done with your textbooks?"

"What do you mean?"

"You may either add them to the library or dispose of them. It doesn't matter. Personally, I would like the reminders out of the house, but they are yours to do with as you wish."

"Erik, I wish to return to my classes."

"Out of the question, Christine." Erik growled.

"Please, Erik."Christine whispered.

"No. Erik can not trust Christine. Christine betrayed Erik. If Christine can not be a good girl on her own, Erik must keep a close eye on his Christine to make sure she behaves."

Christine pulled her knees up to her chin and began crying into them. Erik watched for a moment as he calmed down. He came around and sat on his knees at the side of Christine's chair. "Christine, please stop crying. Please. Please stop. It pains me to see you so. Please. Erik is sorry. Erik will do anything to see his Christine smile again. Please."

Christine mumbled into her arms. "I am sorry, my dear. I didn't you hear you."

"All I wanted to do was meet an old friend for coffee, but you are so controlling and jealous. I hate the way you always try to control me. You're so hateful when everyone doesn't just bow down to your wishes. You haven't spoken to me in three days, and now that you're ready to speak to me the first thing is you say is I can't go back. You don't give a care about me. You just want to have canary in your house."

Erik grabbed a handkerchief. He took Christine's chin in his hand and began wiping away the tears. "Shh. It's okay. I do not where you came up with these ridiculous lies that you have been telling yourself. I love you and only want what's best for both you and I. Your happiness means the world to me, Christine. Now, there is no reason why we can't be reasonable about this."

"Erik, please. I just want to go back."

"Alright, Christine, if that is what you really want, I will allow you to return if you promise to behave and not to sneak out again."

"Erik, I..."

"No, Christine.I want you to think this over before you answer. I do not want any empty promises. I will hold you to your word." Erik stood up, kissing her forehead. He stopped at the door frame. "Ich liebe Sie, meinen Engel, und Wunsch nur für Sie, Glück mit mir zu finden."

( I love you, my angel, and wish only for you to find happiness with me.)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine hurried out to the car. She was running late. Her economics class had a test that would have sent Adam Smith running. She was barely going to make it to the car of time. Knowing Erik, he was already growing impatient that she wasn't in the car.

She made it to the car and saw Raphael step out of the passenger side to open her door. "Good afternoon, Raphael."

"Good afternoon, miss Christine. What happened? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Economics professor gave a really long test that took forever. I had to run to get here."

Raphael chuckled. "I am taking this was due to please master."

"No." Christine shook her head. "Just to avoid his temper."

"Yes. Well, master Erik sends his apologizes. His meeting has run over. He says that you may go back to the house if you wish. You would most likely get bored waiting around in his office."

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Master hardly ever eats at home, let alone in the office."

Christine climbed in the backseat and placed her arms on the front seat. "David, could we go pick something up and take it to Erik, please?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik was fuming, pacing back and forth in his office. Christine had gotten out of class thirty minutes before. Yet he had heard no word that she had arrived safely at home. Sarah swore she had not arrived home, and Sarah promised she would personally see to it that Christine called the moment she walked in the door.

Erik knew there would be no such call. Erik knew what happened. Christine had seen her chance to run and took it. Little did she know that there was no where she could hide that Erik wouldn't find her. Erik would always be able to find her and bring her back to him. She would know. When he found her, he was going to show her that she belonged to him. He was never going to allow her to go anywhere without him ever again.

Raphael knocked on the door before opening it. Erik flew from his seat, grabbing Raphael's collar and shoving him against the wall. "Why didn't you call when you first noticed she was gone?"

"Master, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Christine. Where is Christine?"

"She is talking with your receptionist. I called and told some girl when we would be here."

"I shall deal with this later." Erik dropped him to go find Christine.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Erik walked up behind Christine and snaked his arms around her waist, causing her to jump. "So timid, mi Amor."

"Erik, don't do that. You scared me."

"My apologizes, my dear." Erik still held fast to what was his. The receptionist stared in aw as she had been there for ten years and had never seen Erik in this same room with someone unless absolutely necessary and here he was with his arms possessively around this girl. "What is in the bag?"

"Oh, Raphael said that you don't ever eat up here. I was hungry so I figured that you would be as well."

"Unfortunately, Erik is never hungry, mademoiselle."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Khan." Christine smiled while Erik shot Nadir a threatening look.

"Come, Christine. Nadir, I will speak to you later about whatever nuisance you wish to bother me with." Erik lead Christine into his office never letting go.

Raphael was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting to hear what the plan was for the afternoon. "I will call you when Christine and I are ready to go home." Raphael stood up and left, leaving the two of them alone in Erik's office.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Do you guys prefer the longer chapters(1500words) like this one and the last one or would you rather have the shorter ones (500-700)?

Sorry that this chapter probably disappointed many of you. Review let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine climbed onto the stage, taking several deep breaths. Erik didn't know that she was here. He thought she was in her economics class. She had skipped class to be here. To avoid another argument with Erik so soon, she had to decide the best thing to do was to audition without having to ask Erik if she could stay at school a little longer. Arguing with Erik was pointless. He always managed to get what he wanted. The best thing to do was definitely wait until she found out if she got a part to argue with Erik.

"What will you be singing for us?" Christine was attempting to spot the director when the auditorium door opened. "I am looking for a Ms. Christine Daae. I have a delivery."

"You can give it to her when she's done. Please proceed, Ms. Daae."

Christine took another deep breath and began, remembering everything that Erik had taught her. When she finished, she looked around, waiting for a response. She was met with complete silence and shocked faces. "Surely, it wasn't all that bad?"

"No. It was perfect. We will definitely be in contact."

"Thank you." Christine blushed, stepping off stage. She walked over to the young delivery boy. "You have something for me."

"Oh, yeah. If I could just get you to sign here. Thank you." He handed Christine a dark red rose with a black ribbon attached to it. Christine wondered who could have know she would be here. "Oh, I almost forgot. There's a note." He dug in his bag and pulled out an envelope. Christine took it from the hand that had suddenly become shaky. She briefly saw the red wax seal on the back as she opened it.

"My dear, I wanted to send something beautiful, but when you're sending it to perfection, it's rather hard to find."

Christine should have known. Sarah had said that the master knows and sees all.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Erik, quit tormenting the girl and let her go."

"No, Nadir. Christine loves me. You saw with your own two eyes how she let me hold her."

"Erik, the poor child was probably scared to death. You temper alone is enough to scare anyone, but has she seen your face?"

"No. Christine is a good girl. She does not care about those sorts of things." Erik closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he was a complete different person. He leaned closer to Nadir and in a menacing tone said, "You will never mention my face to Christine. I will not have you ruining her with your delusional thoughts. Christine belongs to me, and she will never, ever leave me. I have no further patience for you. Perfection awaits me."

Erik stood up and left the room. If he didn't hurry, Christine would have to wait outside for him. He didn't want that. Maybe he would take her shopping for a new car this week. He had found out that her "friend", Ryan, also attend the school Christine so desperately wanted to be a part of. He had managed to get his class schedule, but it was a difficult trying to get the boy kicked off of the campus. The boy was lucky his path did not require him to cross paths with Christine.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I can't Elizabeth. Not tonight." Christine was holding the phone to her ear while trying to get solve a few homework problems. She was getting behind in her lessons for Erik.

"_Christine. Come on. Just sneak out. If you're careful, he won't notice that you're gone."_ Elizabeth pleaded over the phone. Christine had not told her what happened the last time she had snuck out.

"First of all, Erik would be furious if I snuck out. Secondly, Erik is taking me for dinner tonight."

"_Where to? Surely, you can get him to reschedule."_

"I don't think so. Sarah is really excited about it. Erik won't even give me a hint as to where we are going."

"_Come on. Ryan and Brad are both going to be there."_

Christine heard someone knocking at her door. "Yeah, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright. Just think about it. I expect to see you down at the pier at 7."_

Christine hung up the phone. "Come in."

Sarah shuffled in. "I thought that I would come help you get ready."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik was not pleased. He was going to have to do something about this problem. He would not stand for it. Nothing was going to take Christine away from him. He called Nadir and asked for the girl's police record.

Erik had been upset at Christine before for disobeying him, but now, he was not entirely sure the blame should rest solely on Christine. When he had decided her punishment was over, he implanted a bug in her phone. He had warned her. Told her that since she couldn't behave on her own, he would keep a close eye on her. He had been right. He didn't want his future bride around these sorts of people. They would have to go. Christine might cry over it for a few days, but Erik would be there to help his love get over it. It was after all in her best interest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Erik, come on. Tell me where we are at."

"Where we are at is not important. It is the company I am in."

"Erik, we're the only ones here."

"Preciously."

"You mean you planed it this way?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, it is rather nice. There isn't a bunch of noise. You don't care for crowds too much."

"No, darling, I don't."

"Hmm."

"You're wanting something. Go ahead what it is. All you have to do is ask, and I will give you the world."

"Well, I wanted you to go with me to the orchestra playing next week. I thought just the two of us could go. You know give David and Raphael the night off. But I can understand if you don't want to. With your dislike for crowds."

"Do you need a new dress?"

"What?" Christine lifted her eyes off of her plate to stare at Erik.

"For the orchestra. Do you want a new dress?"

"No. You have provided me with more than enough dresses."

ECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECCE

Erik was waiting for Christine in the foyer. He had something to give her. She had given him so much this past few weeks. First, she had invited him to go see the orchestra with her. Then, she had done better than he had expected with her musical. Christine was meant for a greater stage than the college's, but performing had made her happy. And her happiness was all that mattered to Erik.

"Susan said you wanted to see me, Erik." Christine took two steps into the foyer.

"Yes, come here." Erik turned Christine to where her back was to him. He reached over her head. Christine raised her hand and stopped the material from going in front of her eyes. "Christine, please."

"No, Erik. What do you think you are doing?" She said turning to face him.

"Turn around, Christine. I have a surprise for you, but you're not going to get it unless you follow the rules. I promise it will only be on for a few minutes." Christine folded her arms over her chest and turned back around.

"Fine." Christine sulked as she let Erik blindfold her. He took her hand in his and led her out of the house and around the corner. He opened a car door and placed Christine in the seat.

"Now, you may take it off." Christine slowly slid the material off. Erik climbed into the passenger seat. "I thought we might go for a test drive. If it dissatisfies you, we can exchange it."

"You mean it's for me?"

"Yes. As long as we can come to some agreements over it first, you may start driving yourself around." Christine threw her arms around Erik and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you, Erik." Erik returned the embrace, never wanting to let go.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was worried. Elizabeth had not shown up for class. She was not answering her cell phone. Luckily, Christine's last class had a test, and she was able to leave early. She drove over to Elizabeth's apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer, and the spare key was missing from underneath the fire extinguisher. None of it was adding up. Something must have happened to Elizabeth. Christine went back to pounding on the door.

One of the residents opened their door. "She moved."

"When?"

"Not sure, but a crew came this morning. Boxed everything up and moved it out of here."

"Do you remember the name of the company?"

"No. Their uniforms didn't have no names on them, but the one guy kept mentioning that if they didn't hurry that Master Erik would be awfully upset. Maybe there is something that I can help you with."

"No. Thank you." Christine rushed out to her car. Where had Elizabeth gone? What had Erik done to her? She was tempted not to go back to the house. Show him that he couldn't control her life like this.

It was not the solution, and she knew it. If she was not back at the house in time to eat lunch with him, he would come looking for her. When, not if, but when he found her, he would most likely take the car away and make her go back to being driven around by David. No, she would have to wait.

She turned the radio up as high as it would go and went back to Erik.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik could hear the noise and see his windows shaking in his office. Whoever was responsible for this would pay. He went to the window to see Christine pulling up in the drive-way. The music died with her car. He would have a talk with her. He would not allow her to ruin herself.

He stepped out side of his door and waited for her to enter the house. She came in, slamming the door behind her. "Christine, we must talk."

"Not now." She rushed up to her room and slammed the door.

Erik let out a frustrated sigh. He decided it would be best to let her calm down before he reprimanded her.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECCECECECECECECECECECECEE

"No. No. No." Erik banged at the keys on the piano. "That is not it. Christine, you know how to sing this song. I demand you sing it right this time. Once more." He began playing. Christine sang the first half right and continued to mess up the next several lines.

"No, Christine. You are not listening. What have I done to make you so mad at me?"

Christine stared at the floor. Now was not an appropriate time to bring up Elizabeth. She simply kept quit, waiting for him either to dismiss her or make her sing again.

"Christine, please answer me. I am sorry for whatever it is I did."

"May I go now?"

"No. We are done singing today, but we have much to discuss." He gestured for her to go sit on the couch. She walked over and sat in a huff.

"I don't not wish to discuss anything with you. I simply wish to return to my room."

"In a moment, my dear. Let us discuss like civilized adults."

Christine flashed Erik a fake smile while gritting her teeth. "Alright, Erik. What would you like to discuss?"

"This afternoon, the level you had your stereo turned up was inexcusable. You will ruin your hearing if you keep it. You will not listen to it that loudly again."

"You can't tell what volume to listen to it at."

"Maybe you would prefer for David to start driving you around again?"

"No." Christine crossed her arms. Sulking.

"Then, we are agreed. The stereo will stay at an acceptable level. Now, what has you upset that your behavior has changed this afternoon?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I find this rather hard to believe. Is this nothing also what caused you to arrive home late today?"

"I wasn't late."

"For getting out of class early today, you were."

Christine stood up enraged. "Well, Erik, if you're spying on me, why don't you just come out and say that you know I went to Elizabeth's apartment? That's what you're getting at."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Erik bellowed his rage. Christine took a step back in fear. Obliviously, Erik hadn't know she had gone there. He took a step towards her, grabbing her wrists. "What did you do, Christine?"

"Ow. Erik, let go. You're hurting me."

"No. Erik will never let Christine go. She belongs to Erik." Erik drug Christine with him as he went to her room.

"Erik. Stop please. I am sorry." Erik payed no heed as he threw Christine on the bed and searched for her purse. "Erik, please tell me what you are looking for. I will help you find it."

Erik ducked into the closet. He found her purse and retrieved the keys from it. "Please, Erik. Tell me why you are so upset."

Erik stocked back over to Christine, dangling her keys. "Erik must protect Christine, even if Christine doesn't see why. Erik loves Christine as she loves him. He will do anything to keep her safe." With that he stalked out of the room.

Christine began to cry the moment she heard the lock click. She dare not move off of the bed for fear of Erik coming back.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik sat softly on the bed. He did not wish to disturb his angel once he found her asleep. He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Erik?" Christine moaned softly as she tried to wake-up.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, darling. We shall talk at breakfast." Christine closed her eyelids and went back to sleep. Erik sighed. He shouldn't have been so harsh this afternoon. He would have to make it up to her. He would make it up to her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up to the incoming light. She rolled over to see a note next to the alarm clock.

'Please meet me in the library for breakfast-Love Erik'

Christine groaned as she rolled back over and threw the covers around her head. She would just go back to sleep and pretend this nightmare wasn't happening.

It wasn't working. Sleep wouldn't come. Christine drug herself out of bed and prepared to deal with Erik.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik waited patiently in the library for Christine. Neutral territory. It belonged to both of them even though Christine probably spent more time in there than him. He had reacted terribly yesterday. He was going to make it up to her. He would work on his temper even if it killed him to help make Christine not be afraid of him.

ECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECCECECECECECECECecececECECECECEC

Christine opened the library door. "Erik?"

"Over here, my dear." Christine walked over and took a seat in the chair across from Erik.

"Erik, I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry. Are you still angry?"

Erik handed Christine her juice and vitamins. "I was never angry, Christine." He said in his smooth, silky voice.

"Then what happened yesterday?" Christine fingered the glass in her hand.

"My worry for your safety took control of me. I do not see why you feel the constant need to put yourself in danger."

"Erik, may I explain what happened yesterday? Please?"

"Please. It will let us know what to do about this situation we find ourselves in."

"Erik, Elizabeth didn't show up for class yesterday. She didn't answer either one of her phones. That's just not like her. I had to go make sure she was okay. I wasn't doing it just for the sake of going down there. Please understand."

Erik massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Elizabeth is fine, Christine."

"So you did have something to do with her disappearance. What did you do with her Erik?"

"Calm down, Christine. We will discuss Elizabeth in a moment. First, I would like to discuss your safety."

"Erik, apparently I am perfectly fine. The only time I am worried about my safety is when you lose your temper."

"Christine, I am sorry. I do not wish for you to ever be afraid of me. I was not spying on you yesterday. I had called your professor yesterday, asking him to have you call me. He informed me that you had left over an hour ago. I lost track of time until you had arrived home. You seemed upset yesterday, and it had me worried. I overreacted yesterday. I should have waited for you to explain."

"Erik, I don't see what the problem is. My apartment was in a neighborhood just like Elizabeth's."

"I know. I should have never have let you stay there."Erik looked up to see Christine had stood up and was backing her way towards the door. "Christine, come sit back down."

Christine shook her head and continued. "Christine, sit back down." She shook her head once more but had quit moving. "You are trying my patience. Come sit down. I will not repeat myself again."

Erik's smile was kept hidden by his mask. Christine had taken residence in the chair once again. "What has you troubled now?"

"You're never going to let me go, are you?" Christine whispered, trembling.

"I have told you countless times that I wouldn't."

"You can't do this!"

"I beg to differ darling." Erik was going to keep calm. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Erik, please." Christine begged. Erik could hear the sob beginning in her voice.

"Please don't cry, Christine. There is no reason why we can't talk this out. I don't want to have to keep you in the house all of the time. Please."

"Can I still drive?" Christine tried to wipe the beginning of a tear out of her eye.

"Come here." Christine walked over to Erik. He pulled her down to sit on his lap. He began wiping a way her tears with his fingers. "Please don't cry. Erik just wishes to make you happy."

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"We were made for each other, Christine. Now there is no reason for you not to be able to come and go as you please."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, dear. I do not mean to seem so upset with you. I simply worry for your safety."

"Erik, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"And it is that kind of mentality that needs to stop. Right now." Erik tapped her on the nose as he said this.

"Alright, Erik, what is it you want in order for me to be allowed to leave your sight?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so long. I am giving my computer to a friend so that I will get some studying done this week for all the test I have this week. Please have patience with me. Lots of reviews would motivate me to write a new chapter the moment I have my computer back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Christine, where are you going?"  
"Out." Christine finished sliding on her jacket and slung her purse over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys off of the counter and headed towards the kitchen door.  
"Surely, Master Erik hasn't finished your lesson today?"  
"Erik is still in his office on the phone. He never showed up."  
"Then you should wait for him. He won't like it if you leave without telling him."  
"Too bad. I don't care anymore. I waited over an hour for him. He expects me to be on time, but his own rules have no meaning on him at all. I am tired of it. I am not some doll that Erik can drag out of his toy box whenever he wants to play."  
"When will you be back?"  
"I don't know. I just might not come back."  
Sarah's face suddenly paled. "Please don't say that. Would you at least tell me where you are going?"  
"I am going to go meet Meg for a movie. Apparently, Erik still deems her fit for me to be around. I'll see you later." Christine shut the door before Sarah could say anything more. Sarah was worried. Although Christine was right, Erik would most likely be furious. When he came asking for her, Sarah was not going to mention what Christine had said about not coming back. Christine just needed to vent off some steam. It was understandable. Erik had a way of crawling under people's skin. Christine would be back this evening when she had calmed down.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Erik emerged from his office a few hours later. He hoped Christine wasn't too upset over him being late for their lesson. Knowing Christine, she had probably found a book and was waiting on the couch for him. He walked into the library to find her absent. Maybe she had gone to take a nap. She hadn't had much sleep since she had begun rehersals for his opera. Erik frowned when he found her not to be in her bedroom either. Sarah would know where she was. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and waited for Sarah to notice him.  
Finally, his patience grew thin, and he made himself known. "Sarah, where is Christine?"  
"She's not in the house?"  
"I am sure she is. I just don't know where. You always seem to know. Now where is she?"  
"She left. I thought she would be back by now."  
"What do you mean she left? She said nothing to me about leaving." Erik patience had worn out, and it was starting to show.  
"She took her keys and her purse to go out."   
"Where did she go?"  
"Meg was suppose to be meeting her to go see a movie."  
"I want her home. NOW." Erik growled out the sentence as he made his way back to his office. Christine was suppose to let him know when she was leaving. If she couldn't follow the simple guidelines that they had agreed on, then she didn't need to leave his side at all.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
Christine dug her phone out of her purse, trying to get to it before it stopped ringing. Once she saw who was calling, she no longer held any interest in answering the phone and threw it back into her purse. The moment it stopped, Meg's started ringing. Instead of following Christine's example, Meg answered hers. Apparently, Meg's conversation wasn't going so well as she didn't have time to say hello before the caller started bombarding her with questions.  
"Yes, she's with me. Hold on a moment." Meg held her phone out to Christine. "He wants to talk to you."  
"Tell him I have no desire to talk to him at the moment." 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
"Erik, she says she'll talk to you later." Meg said softly.  
"Megan Giry, don't forget who you and your mother work for. When I say I want to talk with Christine, I don't mean that I will talk to her whenever she feels like it. I want to speak to her now." Erik could hear the mumblings between the two of them. Apparently, Meg had her hand over the speaker as she pleaded with Christine to take the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, angel. Sarah told me that you had gone out with Meg.I was wondering when you are coming home." Erik was going to get Christine to come home with inticement. There was no reason to be uncivil about it. Not to mention the fact that Christine seemeed to respond better to his gentle questions than when he commanded her around.  
"Eventually." Christine let out a deep breath.

"Christine, I would like a time frame if you please." Erik tried not to loose his temper.

"I don't know. A couple of hours."

"Two hours, then?"

"Sure, Erik. Bye."

"Bye, Christine."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine walked into a dark house. She started up the stairs when she heard Erik's voice coming from the kitchen. She started to back down the stairs to go to him, but her plan was changed when she heard his voice again coming from the foyer.

"Erik, where are you?"

"In the library, Christine." This time his voice actually sounded as if it was upstairs. Christine took a deep breath and headed upstairs. The library door was already opened. Christine found him sitting in front of fireplace, holding a brandy glass. Christine had never seen Erik actually eat or drink anything before. She thought it had something to do with his mask.

"Erik?"

"Have a seat, Christine." Christine took a seat in the chair that sat at an angle towards Erik. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, thank you. Erik, have you been up here long?"

"Keys."

"What?"

"Your keys, Christine."

"Erik. Let's not be unreasonable."

"Then give me your keys, Christine." Christine dug in her purse and stood up, throwing her keys at Erik before she began marching out of the room. She stopped at the door.

"I hate you, Erik. You hear me. I hate you. I am not some doll that you can stick on a shelf and then dress up to take out to show to all of your high class fans.One of these days, you're going to look around and not be able to find any trace of me." With that, Christine slammed the library door.

Erik rubbed his temples. He didn't know who to blame. Maybe it was his fault for ignoring Christine for so long today.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine paced up and down her room. She couldn't stay here. Erik was slowly driving her insane. He had managed to isolate her from all of her friends. He basically had complete control of her life. She was told when to eat, when to sleep, and when she could have visitors. She was basically being kept in a high priced prison. No more. She made up her mind and went straight to the telephone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just wondering if you were still planning on going to see the game Friday night."

"_I suppose. Do you want to go to the Eagles concert?"_

"Yes. Let me know the score, Ryan." She hung up the phone and began praying to God that Erik hadn't found out about the code she had come up with one night with Ryan. It had been Ryan's suggestion in case she ever needed help. She needed to start gathering the few items that she would be taking with her when Ryan came in two days.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated this week. Please review. Maybe I should just let Christine go off in the sunset with Ryan. Leave Erik all by his lonesome little self. Hmmmm? What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you hungry? We can stop and get something before going to my place." Ryan looked over at Christine.

"No. That's not a good idea. Look Ryan, you're sweet guy, and maybe in the future there could be something between the two of us."

"But?"

"Right now, life is complicated, and the moment Erik finds me gone, he's going to come looking for me. And with his temper, not to mention his hatred of you, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to find me there."

"Alright, Christine, where would you like for me to take you?"

"The bus stop."

"The bus stop? I don't think..."

"Please, Ryan."

"Fine. Do you have enough money?"

"Yes." Christine turned and watched the buildings past by, possibly for the last time.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik knocked on the door until it opened. Ryan stood there without a shirt on. Erik rage suddenly increased. First, the boy had stolen his Christine from him. Now, he was parading around in front of her without clothes on. He would kill him. His hand suddenly went to his side and reached for his lasso. Before either had time to blink, Ryan felt the rope around his neck, cutting off his air.

"Erik will teach you take what is rightfully Erik's. No one touches Erik's things but Erik. Christine is Erik's. She loves him and belongs with Erik."

A tall man in a uniform stepped into the house. "Sir, please don't kill him. It would mean a lot of paperwork for us."

"Fine."Erik growled, taking his lasso back. He jerked the boy up from the floor, where he had fallen, and threw him to the police officer. "Arrest him for kidnaping."

"Listen. She called me, you sick, twisted son of a bitch. She called me asking for my help." Ryan tried to struggle out of the officer's arms as Erik grabbed him by the throat.

"Leave us." The officer didn't have to be told twice. The moment the door was shut, Erik threw the boy across the room. "I am only going to offer you this once before I kill you. Tell me where Christine is. Then Christine and I will both forget that you ever existed."

"She had me drop her off at the bus station. She wouldn't tell me anything other than that." Erik stalked to the door. He opened and turned back to look at Ryan. His eyes menacingly red. His words more of a growl. "You are never to contact Christine, ever again. Death will be a welcomed relief if you do."

He shut the door behind him and went to the car. David handed him the phone with the number already dialed. David kept his eyes on the road while his body shook in the driver's seat. He had never seen Erik so upset. Life was going to be miserable, a living hell if Christine wasn't found soon. David prayed for Christine's sake that she managed to get away. At the same time, he was praying that they found her for the sake of the household.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was getting ancy. She had been on the bus for nearly thirty minutes, and several cop cars had gone by them with their lights and sirens going. She made up her mind to get off at the next stop. Her destination was two states away, but she had a feeling they weren't even going to make it out of town before Erik caught up with the bus. The bus stopped, and Christine rushed off it. She had no idea what she going to do now, but she did know that she had to get out of this town.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik slammed his fist against the back of the seat. "David, where is she?"

"Sir, I am sure she couldn't have gotten very far. They have already stopped all of the buses. She has to be on one of them." She had better be on one of them. The master was quickly losing patience. The sooner they found her the sooner he would calm down. The phone rang, and David answered it before relaying the message to Erik.

"Sir, she's not on any of them."

"Then where is she?"

"One of the driver's said that about five minutes ago a young lady matching Christine's description got off of his bus about a block from here."

"Then why aren't we there yet?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was entranced by a beautiful song. She had to find out where it was coming from. She had to know. She started to walk along a line of cars. She didn't notice the black one sitting in the long row. Suddenly, the song stopped as did Christine. She looked around, trying to figure out where it had gone when the car door opened and pulled her in.

Christine realized whose arms had grabbed her immediately and started to struggle against them. David pulled out the moment the door was shut. "No. No. Let me go. I won't go back."

Erik didn't understand why she was so upset. However, he could tell it was making David nervous. "David, need I remind you of the conversation we had previously concerning Christine's safety in this car?"

"No, sir." David gulped and focused back on the road. Erik softly sung a lullaby in Christine's ear so David wouldn't hear it. Soon, Christine found herself in the state between dream and awake. Erik continued singing and started moving her curls out of her face. She felt good on his lap. It was too bad she was asleep and could not enjoy the experience with him. Sadly, the trip ended, and they were home. He stopped singing to get Christine of the car.

Unfortunately, Christine started her struggle once again, and Erik was in no mood to lull her back to sleep. Despite all of her attempts, he managed with ease to get her into the house and up the stairs.

"Erik, put me down. Let me go." Christine hit against Erik's arms. Erik deposited Christine on her bed. He took out a hankie and began wiping away her tears. His voice mildly hypnotic. "Shh. It is alright, darling. Christine simple got scared. She didn't mean to leave Erik, did she?"

"Erik, please let me go." Christine whispered, scared of the punishment that Erik would bestow upon her. She hoped that Ryan was okay.

"Now that's not what you want. You are tired and need sleep. Do not worry. Erik will take care of everything. Erik will rid you of that boy."

"Erik, don't." Erik picked up Christine and tucked her under the covers. He began his soft lullaby again and watched as Christine drifted off to sleep.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine got out of the bed and went to the door. Upon finding the door unlocked,she said a quick thank you and ran down to Erik's office. She could hear him talking but could not make out the conversation. She knocked anyhow. Maybe if she could get to him early enough, he would leave Ryan alone. "Erik, may I come in?"

Her reply came in the form of Raphael opening the door. Christine slipped past him and waited for him to shut the door. Christine sat on the edge of Erik's desk while he leaned back in his chair. "Are we feeling better today, my dear?"

"Yes. Erik?"

"What, Christine?"

"Thank you for coming and getting me yesterday."

"You do not have to thank me. I will always bring you home." Christine fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Erik, you know Ryan didn't mean any trouble?"Apparently, it was wrong thing to say as Erik sat up and his appearance grew dark.

"That boy has been nothing but trouble. But no more. Erik has taken care of that matter."

"Erik, what did you do?"

"What does it matter? Erik has removed that boy from our lives."

"Erik, please tell me."

"He is with Elizabeth."

"What is that suppose to mean? You never told me what you did with Elizabeth."

"Erik should have killed both of them, but Erik thought about Christine's feelings and sent them away instead. They will not bother you again."

"You promise you didn't hurt them?"

"Erik did not hurt them even though they hurt Christine and deserve to be punished." Christine was getting scared the more Erik talked. Christine slipped off of the desk and sat down on Erik's lap. His arms enclosed around her waist and drug her back to his chest.

"Erik, did you notice that the bassoonist was out of tune last week?"

"Yes, I noticed it. I have fixed the problem." Christine tried to slip off his lap, now that he seemed calmed down. "Don't go. I am sorry if my temper frightened you, but please stay."

"Alright, Erik. I am not going anywhere." Christine rested her head back against Erik's chest.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik had fixed the problem of Christine leaving him. At night, when she was sent to bed, her door was locked, and Erik was the only one with a key. During the day, she was either with him or being constantly checked on. He had come down with the hammer. He had given her a new set of guidelines, and she knew better than to break them. The house had been warned that if Christine was able to break any of them, then the house would be punished. Now if Erik could just get Christine to quit the nearly daily tantrums that had started since she had come back to him.

Erik made his way down to the kitchen, hoping to surprise Christine. She was no where to be found. Sarah walked in with meat out of the freezer. "Where's Christine?"

"She went upstairs to get something about thirty minutes ago." Erik frowned and went searching for Christine. He found her laying on the floor of the library. He rushed to her side and picked her up.

"SARAH, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Erik shouted while cradling Christine in his arms. He tapped her face lightly. He voice soft and pleading. "Come on, Christine. Wake up. Let me see those eyes of yours. Christine, please. Please wake-up." Erik stood up and ran down the stairs to meet the ambulance at the gate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it. Had to update again. The reviews inspired me. Please review. Christine's future may depend on it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Christine please wake up. Erik is sorry he was mean. So sorry. If Christine will wake up, Erik will make her the happiest of women. He will make her smile again. Erik will take Christine out. Anywhere she wants to go. Erik and Christine can sing all day if it will make Christine happy. But Christine must wake up first." Erik kissed her hand for the hundredth time since she had been placed in the room. He had refused to leave her side for two days, only letting goes of her hand when the nurses came bothering them.

"That sounds nice, Erik." Erik looked up to see Christine's eyes open and her smiling at him.

"Christine." Erik breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Erik, I'm tired, and I want my bed."

"Soon, my love. Soon." Christine smiled one last time and went back to sleep.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECECE

"Erik, I want to go home."

"We will." Erik's heart swelled with pride and joy as he heard her refer to his house as home for the first time.

"Today, Erik."

"We'll see what the doctor says."

"Please, Erik. All they're going to want to do is monitor me, and you and I both know that you and Sarah are going to do more fussing over me than any of these nurses are. Please, Erik."

'We'll see, Christine." Erik tried to sound annoyed.

"It would make me happy."

"Go to sleep."

"Erik, you promised." Christine pouted, folding her arms over her chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

"I said go to sleep." Christine laid down and closed her eyes, attempting to please Erik into getting her out of here. She barely heard the door opening and closing. She opened her eyes to notice Erik was missing. She was rather worried that she had upset him. He had not left her side in the two days that she had been awake. She quickly fell asleep, knowing that Erik would eventually return. He always returned.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik walked down the hall; his gloating face hidden by his mask. The young nurses were all trying to rush to patients' rooms in order to keep out of the way of the man who had brought hell to the hospital. He reached the nurses' station. "I want Christine's file."

The nurse turned around to scowl at Erik. "Erik, you may be able to frighten those youngins to your will, but you will not take that tone with me."

"Would you please get me Christine's file? I am taking her home."

"One would think it would be easier for you to keep on an eye on her here with all of these nurses and drugs available to you. She can't get very far."

"Nadir, if you can not keep such morbid thoughts about my fiancé to yourself, then I shall silence your tongue."

"You can't be serious, Erik."

"Of course, I am."

"You can not force that poor girl to marry you."

"Lower your voice, Daroga. This is a hospital. I am not forcing Christine to do anything. Christine loves me, and when she is feeling better, I intend to ask her to marry me."

"Erik, I will not allow you to do this."

"You dare to defy Erik Christine's happiness? Christine is a good girl, and Erik will not allow you to make his Christine miserable. Until you learn to behave yourself, you will stay away from her."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up at the sound of drawers being slammed. She looked up to see a tall brunette. "You're not Erik. Where's Erik?"

The nurse gave her a smile full of pity. She picked up the IV to inject it with the contents of a syringe. "What is that?" Christine scooted away as if it would stop the liquid from reaching her.

"It's just a little something to help you sleep."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up a little groggy. It took her a moment to realize she was back in her room at Erik's house. She attempted to get out of bed. She wanted to go see Sarah in the kitchen. She staggered to the table before falling, catching the edge of it with her hands.

Erik quickly rushed in, scooping Christine into his arms and depositing her back on the bed. He pulled the covers over her legs. "Christine, was there something that you were wanting?"

"I want to go see Sarah."

"I will get Sarah for you."

"Erik, I can go get Sarah myself."

"No, Christine, you will stay in bed. Sarah will come to you." Erik kissed Christine on the forehead and went to go find Sarah.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What do I tell her if she asks?"

"You will tell her nothing."

"Master, you know with her curiosity, she is bound to ask."

"Nothing. You can tell her nothing." Erik's voice became childlike. "She will be mad at Erik. She will want to leave again."

"Alright, I won't tell her."

Erik heard Raphael creeping around in the hall and called to him before he could knock.

"Master, Mr. Khan is here to see you."

"Sarah, go check on Christine while I deal with this." Erik followed Sarah out of the office and met Nadir at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought we agreed you would stay away."

"Those were your words, not mine. Besides, Erik, I have nothing bad to say about Christine. I simply came over to check on her condition."

"I find that hard to believe, but come, we will discuss whatever is so pressing that you felt a need to come over in my office." Erik quickly made it back into his office with Nadir practically running behind him.

"Erik, I didn't come to discuss business. I came to discuss Christine."

"Christine is fine." Before Nadir could another word in, Erik's name was being screamed, and Erik fled the room

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Christine, what are you doing up? Get back into bed right now."

"Sarah, I am going for a walk. I am perfectly fine."

"No, you're not. Now back into bed."

"Sarah, please." Christine headed towards the door as Sarah started yelling for Erik. Before Christine could take another step, Erik was in the room. Her eyes met his as he picked her up to carry her back to the bed.

"Put me down." Christine's body went against her voice as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Erik, she won't listen to me and stay in bed."

"Christine, unless you desire to return to the hospital, you will stay in bed."

"Erik, I am fine. I want to go for a walk."

"For once, do as you are told, Christine." Erik said sternly.

"I don't want to." Christine pouted, crossing her arms the moment Erik set her on the bed.

"Go to sleep, my love, and we will have lunch in the library."

"Will you play something for me?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Always." Erik placed a kiss on her forehead and headed back to the door. "I mean it, Christine. You will stay in bed until I come get you."He left the room and head back for the office.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What are you going on about now?"

"I am just saying that if there are problems between you and Christine, it might be best for everyone to let her go."

"Despite your constant attempts at finding something wrong between Christine and myself, things are fine. Christine simply needs her rest, contrary to her wishes to go for a walk."

"I take it then that Christine has no problems over you poisoning her."

"I did not hurt Christine, Daroga." Erik said the words through close teeth, trying to keep from killing Nadir for suggesting such a thing.

"Yes, but does she see it that way?"

"I think it is time you left, Nadir." Erik growled.

"Very well, Erik." Nadir stood up and left the room with every intention of coming back to see if the girl need help leaving.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Stupid school and its distractions. Why do we need college again?


	13. Chapter 13

Christine ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, looking for a place to hide. She found it in the parlor. A few minutes later she heard the door opening and Erik's calming voice. "Where could Christine be hiding? Come out my little songbird. Please. This game has already grown old. Christine, you and I both know you are hiding in here. Will you not come sing with me?"

The room suddenly grew quiet, and Christine knew Erik was coming around the couch to get her. She jumped up and ran to the door, not seeing Erik anywhere. Where had he gone? The question was shortly answered when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, drawing her against his chest.

"Erik, put me down. Let me go." Christine struggled in his hold as he moved out of the room and back up the stairs. His lips touched her ear as he whispered his reply.

"If I let you go, will you go back to your room?"

"Yes. Just let me go."

"Christine, do not lie to me. You are not good at it. And lies should never come across the lips of an angel."

"Please Erik, don't make me." Christine started to cry.

"Shush, darling. It will only take a minute. Then, we can go sing together. Hmm? Will that make you happy?"

"Erik, let's forget about my bedroom and go sing. Please."

"No, Christine." He pushed her door open and headed towards the vanity where the doctor was waiting for them.

"No,no,no. Erik,don't.Please, Erik." Christine struggled harder as she saw the doctor prepare the syringe.

"That's enough, Christine. Stop it." Christine stopped struggling at Erik's harsh tone. The syringe was quickly inserted and taken out. Erik slowly released Christine, eager now that she had calmed down to go sing.

"There that wasn't so bad. We wouldn't want to take a chance on those drugs that tainted the vitamins rearing their head back at us."

"What did you say?" Christine looked at the doctor questioningly.

"I am sorry. I thought you knew."

"Christine, come, we will talk about this in the library." Erik reached his hand out for her, but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me."

"Leave us." Erik said, never taking his eyes off of Christine. The moment the doctor left the room, Christine fled to the bathroom. "Christine, don't do this. I can explain."

"Go away, Erik. You're not my favorite person, right now."

"I will leave for now if that is what you wish, but we will discuss this." Erik left the room, stepping out into the hallway. "SARAH!" Erik bellowed.

Sarah quickly rushed up the steps. "What's the matter? Is Christine okay?"

"Christine is upset and refuses to talk to me. Go calm her down."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sarah had managed to coax Christine out of the bathroom with the promise that Erik had left the immediate area. She watched as Christine laid on the bed, her arm covering her eyes. "He's a sick son of a bitch, you know that, don't you?"

"Mistress, watch your mouth. Erik would never hurt you, and you know it. You are the light of his life."

"Figures you would take his side. How much does he pay the three of you that you answer his beck and call?"

Sarah got up and headed towards the door. Christine watched in amazement as Sarah seemed to be defending Erik's actions. "Master Erik has never done anything other than love you and keep you save, miss Christine, and you and I both know it. When you are ready to treat the master with some respect, you come find me."

ECEECECECECEECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine heard Erik knocking and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Christine?" Erik entered the rom when he had gotten no response. He moved to the bathroom door and knocked. "Christine, please come out."

"Go away, Erik."

"Christine,please come out so we can talk."

"Gosh, Erik what wold you like to talk about? Maybe the fact that you poisoned me to try and keep me here as your plaything."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Erik yelled through the door. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his composure. "Christine, please come out and listen to me beg for your forgiveness. Please. I didn't know the batch was tainted. I did not know that you would get sick. Please, Christine, believe me. I would never do anything to harm you. Please. I love you." Erik's own sobs were matched by Christine's. "Christine, please come out."

"Leave me alone."' Christine managed to say between sobs.

"This foolishness has gone on long enough. I have let you go on for two days, but no more. I will send Sarah up to help you get ready for dinner. I mean it, Christine. You will have dinner at the table with me tonight." Erik left the room fuming while Christine laid on the bathroom floor crying.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEErik drummed his fingers on the table, starring at Christine's vacant seat. Sarah slipped into the room. "Master?"

"Where is she?"

"I gave her some tea and put her to bed. She has wounded herself into a terrible state, and the last thing that either one of you need is for the two of you too be screaming and hollering at each other. You eat and go to bed as well."

"Sarah..." Erik said sternly.

"Erik, trust me. You both get a good night's sleep. In the morning, you go in there acting like your charming self instead of a spoiled brat, and Christine will be more receptive. This childness between the two of you is growing old. Now I've said my peace and am going to bed myself."

Erik sat for a few minutes, trying to decide the best approach to get Christine out of her room.

ECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

"Christine, please come out." Erik knocked on the door again. "Please Christine, it is not good for your voice to go so many days without practice."

Christine sat with her back against the door, refusing to even admit his presence. "Christine, please come sing with me."

Christine leaned her head back against the door. "Erik?"

"Yes, my love."

"I want to go out." She took a deep breath. "With Elizabeth."

Erik mussed over this for a moment. He withdrew the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the bathroom door. Christine stood up, stepping away from the door.

"Surely, Christine, you didn't think I would put a lock on a door without having a key to it." Erik reached out and grabbed Christine's wrist, pulling her close to him. "Erik, please." Erik chuckled.

"Come sing with me, Christine. If you promise to be rational, we will go out and eat before discussing us."

"I promise."

"That's my good girl." Erik placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now go start warming you, and I will be there in a few minutes."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please read and review. Trying to climb over this wall of writer's block but it just seems to keep growing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Christine, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong,Erik."

"Then I suppose that frown on your face is not due to Elizabeth not being here."

"I understand why you're jealous of Ryan. I do. I just don't see what your problem with Elizabeth. You let Meg come over all of the time. What has Elizabeth ever done to you?"

Erik attempted to keep his calm, remembering what Sarah had said about being gentle with Christine. "Meg is appropriate young lady for you to keep company with. Elizabeth on the other hand has no concern for your safety and willing puts you in harm's way so that she may have her fun. No, Elizabeth is no an appropriate person for you to associate with."

"Erik, aren't you going to eat?" Christine took a bite of her food waiting for Erik to respond. He hadn't bothered to order at the restaurant when she did.

"No, Christine. Your beauty is more than enough to satisfy my appetite." Erik smiled.

"Oh." Christine blushed and continued to eat her food. The small amount of dialogue was the most they had said to each other since they had left the mansion.

Erik's cell phone began to ring, and he excused himself to go take it. When he returned, he found that Meg was sitting in his seat, talking away with Christine. "Hello, Megan."

"Hey, Erik. Christine and I were just talking. Do you mind if we went to the store?"

"Please Erik?" Christine looked to Erik. She hadn't been out of the house, let alone shopping, since she had come back from the hospital. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, taking off the first few bills. He held them just out of Christine's reach.

"You may go to Maria's. I have to take care of some business at the opera house. I will pick up in an hour." He handed her the bills and watched as the girls giggled. Christine stood up. She gave Erik a hug and went to kiss on him on the cheek when his lips met hers and his arms took her in a possessive manner. Christine was tempted to struggle but found his lips too inviting. Finally, he released her and left her standing speechless with Meg.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Where have you been, Nadir?"

"Ms. Giry, you must learn to calm down."

"We don't have much time. Do you realize how upset Erik will be when he finds out what we are doing?"

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Ms. Daae, I have a plan to get you away from Erik."

"If he knew, Erik wouldn't be upset. He'd be furious. I don't think this is such a good idea." Christine didn't want to put up with Erik's temper again when he had been so nice to her lately. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore. Part of her wanted another kiss like the one Erik had just given her.

"Please trust me. I will give Meg the details to give to you in a few days." He turned on his heel and left the two girls standing in the shop a few doors down from Maria's.

ECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik dragged Christine up the stairs. Christine tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "Erik, please slow down. Please."

Erik continued at his relentless pace until hey were both standing in Christine's bedroom. Erik's eyes were menacing, and anger was radiating off his person. "Where did you go?"

"Erik, I went to Maria's with Meg."

"Don't lie to me, Christine. That may have been where I found you, but you went somewhere else before hand. You met with a man."

"Erik, please." Christine tried to gain her wrist back once more.

"NO. CHRISTINE BELONGS TO ERIK. IF ERIK CAN NOT TRUST CHRISTINE, CHRISTINE CAN NOT GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ERIK. NO ONE WILL TAKE CHRISTINE FROM HIM." Erik took a deep breath, waiting for Christine to either start crying or fighting against him.

Christine, however, did neither. Her voice came out in barely a whisper. "What gave you the idea I was going anywhere? Have I given you any reason to distrust me of late?"

"You smell like a man's cologne. Nadir's to be precise. That's who you met with, wasn't it.?"

"We ran into each other on the way to Maria's."

"I am sure."

"Honestly, Erik. When would I have had time to do so? The past several weeks I have not been out of yours or Sarah's sight. Even when I am, you make me take all of my calls in the living room anyhow."

"Megan." Erik growled out the word. He would show the ballet rat not to mess with what was his. Then he would take care of Nadir.

"Erik, she meant no harm."Christine looked for some sign that Erik had heard her. There was no change in his demeanor. She allowed her free hand to reach up and touch his masked check. "Erik, nothing happened. I am here with you, am I not?"

Erik's dark expression left as he raised Christine hand to his lips, kissing her palm and then her wrist. "I did not hurt you, did I? I would never purposely hurt you, Christine. I love you."

"No, Erik. If it's alright, I am tired and would like to take a nap."

"Of course, my dear. I have several errands I must attend to, but I will see you this evening for our lesson." He left her in her room, wondering if it was possible that she had come to realize she felt for him. He knew one day she would fully realize that she loved him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine sat in her bed, unable to sleep. She had not expected Erik's actions. She no longer knew how she felt towards him. She wanted to hate him for imprisoning her and taking away all of her friends. She wanted to be able to take Nadir's advice and be rid of Erik forever. But yet, she wanted to know more about Erik and be in his presence. She wanted the calm, inviting feeling she got whenever she sang with Erik. The feeling as if though she had found her soul mate, but she knew this was a false feeling. How could she ever love him? Why did he have to try to make her feel things that her heart didn't want to feel? Why did he have to try to keep her?

_Erik sat on the bench, his fingers resting on the keys. Christine sat down in a huff on the divan, fully out of breath. Together, they had taken a song and given it wings . There was no yesterday or tomorrow. There was just now. Their voices intertwining like lovers in the night. Christine gave a soft laugh. _

_Erik came towards her and sat down in front of her on the carpet. He took one of her hands in his. Christine made no attempt to take it back. She just returned his smile with one of her own. He brought his lips down upon her hand, never waiting to be out of her presence again. "Christine?"_

"_Yes, Erik?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know."_

"_I want to marry you. Christine, please. You already wear my ring. I will make you the happiest of women. You will want for nothing. Please." Erik looked at her like a little kid who was pleading to get an ice cream cone. _

"_I don't know, Erik. Give me time to figure out what I want. Please?"_

"_Of course, Christine. Come. I will take you back to your room."_

Christine's mind was troubled but not as much as her heart. She wanted to be with Erik right now. She knew where he was. She could hear him playing in the library. She slipped on a robe and headed for the library.

She was so caught up in his song that she no longer possessed her hands. They ran themselves over Erik's masked face and his neck. Erik kept playing, loving the feel of Christine's hands on the parts of skin she actually touched. Before either one of the knew what happened, Erik's mask laid in Christine's hands, away from his face.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: So what do yall think? Anyone ready to strangle me for the cliffhanger? I'll update when I have seven reviews. Please and thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Erik sat in the library, where he had been since the disaster. Why did she have to be so damn curious? Could she not simply accept the fact that she loved him even a little while he loved her more than life itself? He had not meant to be so cruel with her, but he meant what he said about no one else having her.

_Erik's fingers slammed on the keys as he realized that his mask was missing. It laid in his beloved's hands. The cruel face of fate sneering at him. He stood up, throwing Christine to the floor. _

"_DAMN YOU. HAVE I NOT GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING? AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU WOULD LOVE GIVE ME YOUR LOVE. BUT NO! YOU HAD SEE THE MONSTER THAT LURKED BEHIND THE MASK. DAMN YOU." _

_Christine turned her head not wanting to see his angry eyes. She had not yet made a peep and doubted that Erik would let her get word in his fit of rage. Erik grabbed Christine's wrists and began shaking her. "DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ERIK, CHRISTINE. YOU WANTED TO SEE SO BADLY. HAD TO SATISFY YOUR DAMN CURIOSITY."_

_Christine was too terrified to argue with Erik, but at the same time she was too angry with him to comply with his wishes. How dare he assume anything about her?! It was his own fault that he had let her get caught up in his music. She was pretty sure that he had done it on purpose another one of his traps to make his reasons for controlling her seem logical. _

"_DAMMIT, CHRISTINE. I SAID LOOK AT ME." Erik grabbed Christine's chin and forced her look at him. Her eyes never closing a moment. "ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW? IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE WAITING ON TO KNOW YOUR ANSWER? WELL, YOU HAVE GIVEN IT TO ME NOW. YOU WILL BE MINE, AND NO ONE ELSE'S. YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE TO ME NOW AND FOREVER." He threw her back on the floor. He marched over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself several glasses of brandy. He tried to keep his voice from becoming shaky as the tears trickled down his face. "Go back to your room, Christine."_

He was working on his fifth glass. The room was starting to tilt, and the thoughts that he

had managed to avoid whenever he thought of Christine were slowly seeping back into his brain. No, Christine would not leave him. He would make sure of it. Even if it meant getting rid of old acquaintances, he would make sure she stayed with him. If she ever left him again, blood would fill the streets until she was safely returned to him. No one would stand in the way of their happiness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine sat in her room, puzzling over what to do about Erik. She had not seen him nor been let out of her room for three days. She had basically done nothing but sleep. When she awoke, her meals were already laid out for her. She was unsure how long Erik was going to let this punishment go for or if he ever intended to speak with her again. She wished he would at least unlock the door.

The roses that filled the room had to have carried some sort of meaning. Christine could just not figure out what. When she was greeted by this sight of them this morning, she thought surely it was Erik's way of saying he was sorry. Then, she saw the black ribbon on each one of them. She feared that was Erik telling her she was in for a worse fate than being locked in her room.

Sarah came in carrying lunch. She sat it down on the table and took a seat upon Christine's bed. As much as Christine wanted company, she ignored Sarah. Sarah only came up to Christine's room when it was to plead for Christine to do something that would please the master and get him to leave the staff alone.

"Christine, Master Erik is terribly sorry for losing his temper the other night. He understands if you are still upset over it. Please, go eat dinner with him and tell him you forgive him."

"Erik's not sorry." Christine refused to look up from the book she was reading. She was quite sick of Sarah coming to apologize for Erik whenever he lost his temper.

"But he is, mistress. He hasn't slept or ate since then. He is so afraid you hate him now. Please go forgive him." Sarah began wringing her hands. The master had only left the library to go on his nightly visit to Christine while she slept, but Sarah knew it would only be a matter of time before his dark mood descended upon the rest of the household. Sarah had enough experience with Erik to know he would only come out of it when he knew Christine did not hate him.

"When Erik is truly sorry, he'll come tell me himself. He'll quit acting like a little kid sending his mother bail him out. Sarah, Erik doesn't listen to me or anyone else for that matter. When he's ready to come talk to me, then I'll know he's sorry. Not before."

ECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEE

Erik sat down on Christine's bed and watched her sleep. He hadn't been able to bring himself to be with her any other time than when she was sleeping lately. He was so afraid of her rejecting him for the way that he had treated her. She couldn't reject what she didn't know was there. But if what Sarah said was true, it was time for the two of them to talk.

Christine shifted and a curl fell down in her face. Erik's hand moved it back behind her ear. "Christine. Wake up, Christine." Erik almost hoped that she wouldn't wake up. That she wouldn't scream at him to leave her room. What angel would want to be in the presence of a monster? Especially, once said angel had seen the monster's true face. To Erik's disappointment and joy, he noticed Christine waking up.

"You're cheating."

"How so mademoiselle?"

"You purposely waited to come talk until I was asleep."

"I am sorry. We shall talk at breakfast then. Goodnight." Erik kissed her forehead and disappeared out of the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry for the disappointment that this chapter has turned out to be. Any ideas on what to do with Meg and Nadir?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Anyone interested in being a beta? Thanks

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine sat, waiting at the table for Erik. It was unusual for him not to be waiting for her. Maybe he had decided that he was still mad at her. Sarah suddenly came into the room, carrying a plate. "Sarah, where is Erik?"

"Erik had some business that he had to tend to this morning. However, he sends his apologies and says he will join you for dinner."

"Oh. Is that all he said? Are you sure he didn't say something else?"

"I am sure. Eat your breakfast, Christine. David will be here with Meg soon."

"Erik's not made at her anymore?"

"I didn't say that. Erik just thought you would enjoy running around town with Meg before you left."

"Where am I going?" Maybe Erik meant he was letting her go, but Christine highly doubted that. Erik never missed an opportunity to tell that she belonged to him as if though she were a mere plaything.

"That is for Master Erik to tell you."

"Sarah, tell me. I promise I'll act surprise when he tells me." Christine tried her best to look innocent.

"That look will get you no where. I would rather not stir up another one of Erik's tantrums. Now eat before they get here, and I have to tell David to drive Meg back home."

"You can't do that. Erik won't let you. Erik may be jerk most of the time, but Erik said he wants to make me happy."

"Erik also told me to make sure that you are safe and taken care of when he is not around. We can call him and see what he has to say about the matter." Sarah headed back towards the kitchen, waiting for Christine to argue back. Instead, Christine picked up her plate and headed upstairs with it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nadir walked into his office and flipped the light switch. The lights remained off. Nadir headed towards his desk to get a new lightbulb out when he felt the rope constricting around his neck. He didn't attempt to remove it, knowing that such an attempt would be futile.

"I warned you, Nadir. I told you to stay away from her. You just couldn't keep your meddling hands out of my affairs, could you?"

"Erik, calm down. Think of Christine. Right now she is safe and happy at your house with no desire to leave. You think she will stay that way if you go back on your promise to me. Think about it Erik." Nadir prayed to his god that Erik would see reason and let him go. Luckily, his prayers were answered as he felt Erik retract the rope.

"The next time you meddle you will not be so fortunate." Erik slipped out of the room before Nadir could reply or notice that he was gone. A few minutes later the lights came on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where's Christine?" David asked, not all pleased at the thought of having to play chauffeur to Christine and her friend.

"She's upstairs. Pouting." Sarah grabbed a butcher knife to begin chopping vegetables.

"I am not going to go get her. Erik spoils her too much, letting her behave as she pleases."

"No. The last thing I need is you arguing with Christine. Go pull her car out and leave it in the drive-way running."

"Great Sarah. Let's just give her a way to run away. Erik will never figure out who helped her with that one."

"Unless you would rather drive those two around all day, get to it." Sarah watched as David headed to garage, grumbling.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine attempted to read Romeo and Juliet, but her mind was else where. It was only after Sarah called out to her several times that she was aware that she was not alone in the room.

"Is Meg here?"

"Master Erik called. He said you may take your car instead of David driving you."

"He said that?" Christine questioned. She had been surprised enough that Erik was going to let her go anywhere, believing that he was still mad at her over the other night.

"Yes. Meg should be waiting in the drive way for you." Christine's face lit up as she grabbed her jacket and purse before running out the door and down the stairs.

Just as Sarah had said, Meg was waiting for Christine in her car. Christine climbed into the driver's seat and felt a wave of freedom corse through her veins. She quickly pulled out of the drive-way and headed for the highway.

"Meg, Erik knows Nadir is up to something."

"He came by the opera house and made me stay after practice and run the whole routine twice. He said the next time I meddled where my nose didn't belong it would be much worse."

"Meg, I am so sorry."

"No. I should have known better than to try and help Nadir take away one of the few things that makes Erik happy."

"Are you trying to say that I make Erik happy?"

"You should hear the way he talks about you. His voice completely changes, and it is like talking with a completely different person. He thinks you love him."

Christine could bring herself to reply. What could she say? She knew her response should be that Erik was a crazed psycho. However, her heart was beating to a different tune, one she dare not say out loud for fear of it coming to pass.

"Oh my god! Christine, do you actually love Erik?"

"I don't know. There are times when I hate him, and I just want to be free of him. Erik seems to think that he is God himself and his every command should be obeyed. He has the worst temper. Did you know when I saw his face he threatened me and then kept me locked in my room without so much as word for nearly three days? He can be..."

"Wait. You mean you've seen his face?"

"Meg, what does it matter? The point is that Erik can be mean and selfish."

"Christine, you're the first person I've ever heard of that has seen his face and lived to tell about it. Was it as bad as they say it is?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry if anything is a little unclear. I tend assume that readers already know certain things, and the rest I am waiting to reveal. Keynote if you haven't already figured it out. Italics are flashbacks. Bold type is either screaming or yelling.

Secondly, sitting in a huff doesn't always imply anger. Sometimes, its just letting out a deep breath in a hurry.

Feel free to ask if any of your questions haven't been answered as well as correct me on typos and grammar mistakes.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Here it is. The chapter that took forever coming.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Sarah, where is Christine?" Erik was frantically searching for Christine. He had managed to find David in the garage, but Christine was no where to be found.

"She'll be back shortly. I had David pull out her car for her so her and Meg could have some freedom." Sarah continued to making dinner without paying Erik any attention.

"You did what?" Erik voice grew into a dark whisper. This whisper had sent soldiers searching for death. Before Sarah had a chance to restate her previous words, Christine came through.

"Sarah, if you see... Oh, Erik." She walked up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Erik." She grabbed an orange and ran out, heading back towards her room.

"I thought I told you not to tell her."

"She thinks it was your idea for her to drive this afternoon. She doesn't know about the trip." Sarah continued on with her preparations as she felt she was in the clear. When she turned to grab a pan, she noticed she was alone.

ECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik nudged Christine's door the rest of the way open. Christine was lying across the bed, trying to stash something under it. Her locks of curly brown hair swaying against the floor.

"Would you like some help?"

Christine shot up, falling off the bed. Erik caught her before she had time to hit the floor. "Do you not how to knock?"

"A simple thank you would have been sufficient." Erik set Christine back down on the bed. His smirk and gleaming eyes the only thing left visible from underneath the mask.

"What do you need, Erik?"

"I have business that requires you and I to go to Italy in the morning."

"Are we going to have to go to more dinners?"

"No. This one has more to do with you more than I."

"Erik, just tell me. Why are we going?"

"The day after tomorrow you're performing in the opera that we've been working on."

"You didn't even bother to ask me." Christine folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought it was what you wanted." Erik replied back insulted that she didn't like his gift to her. They had been working so hard to make her the best, even if she didn't know that was the ultimate goal.

"You never ask what I want. You always just assume that you know whatever needs. Hate to break it to you, Erik, but you don't. What would you do if I just refused to go with you at all tomorrow?"

"Christine." Erik was unsure what to do. For the few arguments they had, Erik was able to just ignore her silly comments until she calmed down. But this was different. This time she was risking her career. Her dreams. They both knew she wanted nothing more than to sing. "Don't please."

"Why shouldn't I, Erik? Maybe I already have plans. If you bothered to ask, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Christine, what is it that you want from me?"

"The truth and to be, for once, treated like an adult in this house."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik's skin crawled. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel with Christine. Erik loved Christine, and he loved the way her face lit up whenever she sang. However, Erik learned he didn't like sharing Christine with everyone else.

When they had their lessons, it was just the two of the them. There was no else that got the pleasure of hearing Christine other than Erik. Here, there were hundreds that got the pleasure of her voice. Erik would have to make sure that her performances were few and far between. Otherwise, this jealousy would drive him insane.

Erik waited for Raphael and Nadir so that he could give them instructions before he went to go collect Christine. Erik saw the assasin walking towards him before he could slip off to go get her. He motioned for Raphael to come closer. "Get Christine. I will meet you back at the hotel."

"Well if it isn't the prodigical sons?"

"What do you want, Hazif?" Erik showed no emotion to this man. His voice and body as cold as ice.

"I want nothing, but she would like an audience with you." This man let his displeasure show. Erik made a motion for the man to lead on and for once in a long time followed behind someone else.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Both Erik and Nadir found themselves in front of a woman neither of them had seen for many years. Nadir bowed as was expected of him. Nadir stood when he noticed the woman's cold gaze had never left Erik.

"I see the Americas have been good to you. Tell me what did you think of the opera?"

"The bassoon played the C flat the entire second act. Good day, madame. I hope it is many more years before we see each other again." Erik left the way he had come, leaving Nadir to the mercy of this woman and her henchmen. The woman simply smiled and turned her attention to Nadir.

"Nadir, I want my pet back."

"That is going to be quite difficult."

"And I didn't ask for your opinion. I want him back in my courts by the end of the month. That will give him a week to get his affairs in order."

"He's not going to come back."

"WHY NOT? I SAID I WANT HIM BACK." She was seething now. How dare someone tell her she couldn't have something.

"Erik's content with life right now."

"It's the singer from tonight, isn't it?" Nadir didn't reply. He didn't know who to fear more: the woman or Erik. "I rather enjoyed her performance tonight. I like I said I want my pet back. I will see you in a week when you accompany Erik back." Nadir left at the dismissal. He wondered what she was plotting. The smirk he had seen on her face when he left was never a good thing. He would have to tell Erik.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N:Take mercy on me. I have an organic chem test and an ecology test back to back tomorrow. Probably going fail both so reviews to cheer me up would be nice. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Christine sat up as her door slammed up. Meg jumped on the bed, clutching something in her hands. "I have got it."

"Bring it back tomorrow." Christine laid back down and threw the covers over her head.

"Christine, the review. It's here." Meg opened up the magazine and began reading.

"The curtain slowly goes up and wait for the performance to begin. It takes a minute before you finally realize that the stage is in the same pitch blackness that the audience is in. Are they having technical difficulties? You wonder. Whispers began to rise among the crowd.

Suddenly, a voice from Heaven itself silences the whispers. The crowd is stunned. Never before have they heard such a voice. The crowd is left to wonder until the second act if the voice has a name to go with it.

For anyone who has ever believed that angels walk among us, there is now proof. Christine Daae is a vision. Her heavenly voice is matched by her beauty. It is uncertain as to which one actually sent the whole of Italian society demanding more.

The Italian opera house is famous for its operas that are only performed once. The managers said that they are not sure when Ms. Daae will be returning. It is all the decision of the mystery composer who has made them famous.

This particular newspaper believes they have figured out the identity of the mystery composer. He has been seen lurking in the shadows of each of the performances and was seen leaving with Ms. Daae when she checked out of her hotel. Could wedding bells be in the near future? Personally, I could not think of a better match. His ability to compose music and her voice will take the music world by storm."

"They didn't say that." Christine ripped the magazine out of Meg's hand and read it for herself before running down to Erik's office.

Erik wasn't surprised when he heard Christine running down the hall. He was surprised

that she came in without knocking. Even in her fits, she had bothered to knock. She walked over to his desk and set it down, opened to the page. "Erik, did you see the review?"

"Yes, Christine. I saw it earlier. I've been telling you the same thing for months."

"This is different, Erik."

"I don't see how. Are you still going downtown?"

Christine looked up at the clock. "Oh, crap. Bye Erik. Bye Nadir. MEG!" Christine rushed out of the office to get her purse and keys.

"Erik, did you hear a single word that I said?" Nadir was getting impatient.

"I heard every word of your foolish concerns."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I meant what I said. I have no desire to see her again."

"Erik, she's going to retaliate."

"I am not going back there. I will not take Christine to that God forsaken place. When you talk to her, you tell her she can find a new source of entertainment."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Would you just tell me?" Meg complained.

"What does it matter, Meg?" Christine started to search for her keys while walking towards the car.

"You're the only person that I've ever met who has seen his face. Probably the only person that he hasn't killed."

"Meg, Erik has a horrible temper, but surely, he wouldn't kill someone just for that. It's not like his face is all that bad. It is just a normal face that has scarring." Christine knew she was lying. However, she could not bring herself to embrass Erik by telling the truth. She had no problems with his face, but she knew that many girls her age would run off screaming. Erik's nose was complete missing, and the rest of his face was stretched and twisted. It look almost as if he was a plastic doll that someone had decided to melt the face on. The redness would probably not be so awful if he would let his face get some air.

"Can I borrow the shoes you bought?"

"Sure, just remind ..." Christine was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a van.

"Christine?" Meg turned around to catch the face of one of the men before the van sped off. Meg grabbed her cell phone and dialed the police.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik's phone began to ring. He debated whether or not to answer it. He need to finish preparing for Christine's lesson. Maybe it was her calling to say that she was coming back early.

"Hello."

"She's gone."

"What? Meg what is going on?"

"They took her. They just grabbed her. We were walking back to the car in the parking garage, and someone just grabbed her. Then the van just sped off."

"That coniving bitch."

"What Erik?"

"Nothing. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes." With that assurance from Meg, Erik hung up the phone and began making

arrangements to go get Christine.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meg felt awful as the police car took her home. She should have been paying more attention. Erik must surely hate her and would most likely not let Christine see her again. Meg knew Erik would get Christine back. Erik never let go of his possessions, and Christine was his favorite possession. Meg prayed that God would have mercy on those men's souls because there would be no mercy from Erik.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nadir had already had his bags packed. He knew that something was up, but he never figured this would happen. Erik was in a black mood now, and Nadir was being dragged along for the trip.

Erik had not had a black mood since Christine had enter his life four years ago. He still the occasional tantrums and became dark, but those tantrums were nothing like this. Nadir knew what was the cause of it.

This time Erik wasn't worried or afraid that Christine had left him and was trying to put as much distance between him and herself. No, this time Erik thought that Christine might be coming to understand that she, according to Erik, loved him. This time someone else had taken her away from him, away from their love.

Nadir hoped that seeing Christine would bring Erik out of this. He also prayed to Allah that he could talk some reason into Erik on the plane flight. Christine's life would depend on it.


	19. Chapter 19

"_There is a dark and trouble side of life, but there is a bright and a sunny side too. Though you meet with the darkness and the strife, the sunny side you may also view. Keep on the sunny side. Always on the sunny side." _

Christine's soft voice floated through the air and found its way to Erik. Erik closed his eyes hoping to never let go of it. The sweet sight of Christine welcomed Erik._ Her dark curls trailing down her back, completely loose. It was one of the few times that Erik had seen her in a dress, with her pale, beautiful face standing out against the others on stage. _

_As she finished, Erik prayed she would start on another song. Sadly to his dissappointment, she took her leave and run off to visit with various girls at different booths. _

_Throughout the rest of the day, Erik would catch glimpses of her or hear her singing back on the stage. _

Nadir watched as Erik slept, a small smile of contempt upon his face. From time to time,

a slight whisper would escape Erik's lips. "Christine." It was the only word he said, but it was all that had to be said. Nadir, despite himself and all of his good intentions, knew the truth.

Erik's life had started on that day four years ago when he first saw Christine. There had been no going back ; he was consumed. When they had returned, Erik finished the palace the Sultana had him working on. The moment it was done, he was on a plane headed back to America. His only thoughts being of Christine.

Much to Nadir's relief, the Sultana ordered him to follow her prized pet and keep him out of trouble. It was easier said than done. Nadir had found that Erik listens to no one. The only person who had any influence over Erik's actions was Christine. Nadir used it to his advantage. Why did the Sultana not give him the three days? Why did she take Christine before Nadir had a chance to convince Erik?

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Erik sat in the chair, watching Christine. His plane had arrived in the dead of the night. He had left Nadir at the airport while he stole into the palace. Security was lacking. It was no wonder she wanted him back. The incompentent fools didin't know the first thing about how to do their jobs.

Erik sat,plotting how to get Christine out of here. The band-aid solution would be to simply sneak Christine out the way he had come, but it would not keep them from coming back for her.

Erik wanted to be her friend, her lover, her confident, but not her jailer. Not again. And that's exactly what he would become if he left without resolving the problem. His mind would not be able to rest for fear of her safety.

"It is good to see you home again, Erik." The voice floated in from the doorway.

Erik kept his eyes trained on Christine. "What is it that you want?"

"For you to do your job."

"Are you not pleased with your palace?"

"It is perfect, but I have had no one to entertain me since you've been away." The pouting in her voice was evident, and Erik gave not a damn.

"Let Christine go home."

"No."

"I am sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said no, Erik. Her voice has grown on me. The canary will be a nice addition to our household, don't you think?"

"Let her go back to the States where she belongs."

"I've made my decision, Erik. If you're through with her, I am sure Hazif would like her. Goodnight, Erik."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECE

Erik continued to sit at Christine's side. It wasn't until the early morning hours that Christine awoke. Erik continued to hold her hand. Christine simply smiled. Erik's heart quit beating for a brief moment. "You came for me."

"Always."

"When are we going home?"

"Soon." His reply was followed with a brief knock at the door before Nadir entered.

"Erik, she wants to see you."

"Go back to sleep, Christine." Erik placed a kiss on her forehead before moving towards the door. He stopped and whispered in Nadir's ear. "You let her out of your sight before I get back, and I will kill you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Christine, why didn't you just leave Erik? Your agreement was up months ago." Nadir questioned the young woman looking out the window.

"I don't suppose you know what it is like to sing on stage. The first few minutes you are so terrified that you are going to make a mistake and everyone will hate you. Then, you forget everything. There is nothing but you and the song you sing. When you are done, you want more. Music is a drug that you keep crawling back to, despite your fears. Erik is like music. He brought music back into my life. It wasn't that I didn't try to leave Erik. Erik wouldn't let me go. Despite my attempts and my insults, Erik loves me and wants to see me achieve greatness. There are times that I simply hate Erik and wish to be free of him, but now, more and more I am not so sure that I could go on living if Erik wasn't in my life. It would be as if I was living in a silent room. I think if music left my life again, the silence would kill me."

"Christine, you will have to forgive Erik's black mood."

"Erik's fine, and I have dealt with his temper before. It is not anything new."

"Christine, Erik doesn't like being here. It changes him into something dark and sinister. You will have to forgive for the things he does. He hates the fact that they brought you here, and he is worried for your safety. It would be wise to remember your own words, Christine. There is no thought to be had concerning Erik. The silence you speak of would kill Erik."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sultana walked down the hall, followed by guards. Her plan was to check on her pet. She wanted to make sure that he was getting settled back in. Maybe he was already building her a new toy or planning a new magic trick.. Her hopes were spoiled as she approached the door to his apartment to find guards and harem girls stationed at his door, trying to capture every last sound.

One of the harem girls noticed her and backed way from the door. The others soon followed in suite and waited for reprimand from the sultana. The sultana simply flicked her wrist to dismiss all of them. The girls took off running back to the harem while the guards went back to their posts. The sultana pressed her ear to the door to see what had captured all of their attentions.

The words were foreign to her, and she understood not a word. However, her soul was captured and never wished to leave the beauty of what it heard. She longed for more when the song ended and another one did not begin.

She had been right. The canary would be a nice addition to her house. Before tonight, she had never heard Erik sing, but now she knew, what angels sounded like. It was no wonder Lucifer had been in charge of worship before he was kicked out. Now she had an angel and a devil in her house. Their voices were perfect and made love to each other. She could hardly wait to show off her returning pet and her new one.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik heard the light footsteps and knew who it was without ever opening his eyes. It was not for the beautiful sight that he knew awaited him, he would have kept his eyes closed. "Why are you not in bed, Christine?"

"I am too scared to sleep. Erik, could just this once I sleep in bed with you? Please?" Christine stood at the doorframe, trembling. Erik simply lifted up the covers and waited. Christine slipped underneath them, putting her back to Erik. Erik wrapped the covers around her and pulled her close to him."Hush-a-bye."

"What, Christine?"

"Sing Hush-a-bye Mountain with me. Please." The two managed to sing the other to sleep. Erik hoped for many more nights of Christine being unable to sleep by herself. Heaven could not possibly be as sweet as the feel of Christine in his arms. He just hoped they would be home in his bed soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly, Erik and Christine fell into a routine of life. Late in the night, Christine would slip into Erik bed after not being able to fall asleep in her own. Erik didn't understand why she even tried her own bed anymore, but he was always glad when she came into his.

In the morning, Erik would slip out of bed to go entertain her "royal pain in his rear." He had started leaving books for Christine to read or study while he was gone so she wouldn't get bored. When he was done and ready to kill the Sultana each day, he would come back and eat dinner with Christine. Afterwards, they would work on Christine's music lessons. More and more often Erik found himself choosing duets to work on so he could sing with her.

Erik knew they crowded around the door at night to listen to the lesson. He cared not. Heaven was wherever Christine was. They would sing for hours before saying good night and heading to their separate bedrooms. Erik would wait in anticipation for Christine to come to him, claiming she was scared.

Erik believed that he had found happiness with Christine, but happiness does not always last.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was starting to grow restless. She missed Sarah and Meg. Erik had always been controlling, but this crazy lady was even worse. Christine was basically forced to stay in Erik's apartment. Technically, she could go anywhere on palace grounds, but she was always given strange looks from the men around the palace. She felt uncomfortable and dared not venture out without Erik's protection.

It seemed as if Erik was always gone. He refused to talk about whatever it was that he did without her. Nadir would come to visit her occasionally, but Nadir was not Erik. He would never be able to fill a room the way Erik did.

It was on one such visit that Nadir left behind his briefcase. Christine knew it was wrong to snoop, but she couldn't help herself. As she shuffled through the papers, her heart was broken, and she found herself devastated.

_Dear Sultana,_

_I write to you with reports of Erik. Finically, he is doing quite well for himself. Erik has also found himself a new obsession. Her name is Christine Daae. It has consumed him. _

_In an attempt to be closer to her, he had hired one of her friends to steal a car and make sure she gets caught with Christine in the car. With enough persuasion, Erik was able to get Christine living in his house while all of it was swept under a rug. _

_Any obstacle that could possibly come in the way between the two of them, Erik has removed. A young lady named Elizabeth, who was encouraging Christine to see others and go into dangerous parts of town was paid to move and never have contact with Christine ever again. While a young man vying for Christine's affection, Erik threatened to kill the boy and nearly did in a jealous rage. _

_Erik had come up with the delusional idea that Christine loves him before she ever met him. It may be in everyone's best interest if Erik returned back to his position in your service. _

_Your faithful servant, _

_Nadir_

For the first time in weeks, Christine curled into a ball and cried. She needed Sarah. She wanted to go back home. However, she wasn't so sure if she wanted Erik to come with her anymore.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik came into the apartment with Nadir. Erik needed one of this architect books while Nadir wanted to retrieve his briefcase. Hate Me filled the silence he was normally greeted with. Erik found Christine reading a book down on the floor. It took a moment before she noticed he was in the room.

She quickly gathered her book and got up to return to her room. Erik grabbed her arm. This was not the welcome that he had become accustomed to. "Christine, what's the matter?"

Christine refused to even look at him. How could she? "Christine, answer me."

"You're manipulative, selfish, egotistical, disrespectful, and down right rude. You're not my favorite person right, and if you don't mind, I would like to be left in peace so that I can continue reading." Erik let go of her arm. He was in shock. He didn't know what had caused the sudden changed. He left with Nadir hoping she would be in a better mood at dinner.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECEFCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Dinner wasn't any better. Christine refused to talk to him and went straight to bed. There was no music. There were no discussions or laughter.

Both laid in their beds. Sleep refusing to come to either of them. Their thoughts were plagued with each other, and no resolution in sight. It would be a week before anything changed the routine that started that day.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik pulled his hand back, and the sound of bones snapping echoed. The man in front of him fell down dead. Erik let the lasso have enough slack that it was easy to pull back to him.

The Sultana smiled up in her little viewing box. She wasn't sure what had happened between Christine and Erik, but she knew her old Erik was returning to her. His mood had blackened once more.

To the Sultana's displeasure, there was no more nightly singing. At night, Erik pounded away at the organ in his quarters, producing a dark sound that reached into one's chest and ripped out the heart. During the day, Christine played loud, angry rock.

This would not do at all. The Sultana had made plans. She had already invited her guests to show off her pets. While keeping her eyes trained on Erik, she mentioned for Hafiz to come to her. "Tell Erik I want to see him in my chambers."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik made up his mind before he ever arrived at the Sultana's chambers. One day he would kill Hafiz. He would kill him for just breathing. For every rude comment he had ever made. And for the way he looked at Christine.

Erik knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened by one of the Sultana's many guards. The door finally opened, and Erik found the Sultana lying on a couch. A man with nothing but a lion clothe was feeding her grapes while servant girls rushed around the room doing various tasks.

The Sultana smiled as she saw her prized pet walk into the room. She didn't bother to move, but in her commanding voice, she ordered everyone to leave them alone. "I haven't seen Christine lately. Where are you hiding her, Erik?"

Erik simply stared back at the Sultana. He wasn't going to dignify her question with a response. She knew exactly where Christine was at. The Sultana allowed Christine into the garden and that was that. The walls of the palace were Christine's bars. For now. Erik promised her he would take her home. It was a promise he intended to keep.

The Sultana stood up and walked towards a shelf in the room. She started fingering with the different objects on the shelf. "Erik, it's not that I am not enjoying the return of your bad moods. However, I noticed you and Christine aren't singing together anymore. In fact, I haven't heard either one of you sing in days."

"Are you no longer entertained? Have I started to bore you? Should Christine and I pack our things and head back to the States?"

"Erik, you know I could never tire of you. However, I have guests coming, and I already promised them they would hear an angel sing."

"Christine's not some plaything that you can use to entertain your friends with."

"Erik, I am not asking. I want you to sing with her, preferably the song that the two of you were singing a few nights ago."

"I don't sing. And Christine's not being your entertainment."

"Maybe I'll just take her away from you for a few nights, Erik. Would that change your mind? Let's face it. Christine is the thing that you love the most, but she'll never love you Erik. How could she? Has she seen your face? Does she know the things you've done? I would be careful if I were you, Erik. If Christine ever sees what a real man is like, she might not come back to you."

Erik turned around and left. He would listen to no more of these insults. Christine loved him. She had seen his face, and she didn't run or scream. She had stayed. Whether Christine knew it or not, deep in her heart she loved him.


	21. Chapter 21

Erik returned to the apartment. He knocked on Christine's door and received no reply. She may still be mad at him, but this was something that they had to discuss. There was no getting around it. He opened the door and searched the room to discover Christine missing. Worrying the Sultana had already carried out her threat, Erik began frantically searching the apartment.

The last place he looked was the last place he thought he would discover Christine in. He opened his bedroom door to be greeted with brown locks spread around his pillows. Erik shut the door and return to his sitting room.

He poured himself a drink and began to think of how to tell Christine. He needed Sarah. He hated the change in Christine. Sarah could always smooth things back over with Christine. He needed to get Christine back to Sarah. Then things would be better. Everything would be better. He would need Nadir's help to do so.

He set his glass down to go search for Nadir. He would be back before Christine woke up. He just had to make her smile again. He could of nothing else other than getting her home.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She crawled out of Erik's bed and headed for the sound. She opened the apartment door to find two women in the hall. One was crouching over the other. Christine got close enough to see that the woman was pregnant and curled into a ball.

Christine rushed back into the apartment and started a pan of water boiling. She rushed back into hall to find the woman still screaming while the other one looked scared. Christine crouched beside them. She took the pregnant woman's hand. She looked to the other one.

"I need you to go get Erik right now."

"Erik?"

"Tall, white guy in a business suit. Go now. Hurry." The woman jumped and began running, relieved to be getting away from the situation. Christine looked at the woman in front of her. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What?"

"Your baby. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The little servant girl ran down the hall. She didn't see anyone that matched that description. She had decided to give up and go find her master when two men walked out of door into the hall. One of them matched the girl's description. "Are you Erik?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I need help. I was told to find Erik."

"Who told you?"

"A pale American with brown hair." The girl shook in the presence of this man.

"Christine." The name was a whisper in the air as the mysterious man had already disappeared.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik ran through the secret passages attempting to get to his apartment as fast as possible. Getting to Christine was his only concern. He saw her squatting next to one of the Sultana's guests. The woman was clearly distracted by Christine. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and continued towards Christine.

Christine felt the hall change. It wasn't something that she could explain. Things just felt different when Erik came near her. She looked up to see him frowning at her. "I need your help, Erik."

"Christine, you should have stayed in your room."

"Erik, I heard someone screaming in pain."

"Next time, you hear someone screaming in this country, ignore it."

"Erik, I can't believe you would be so cruel." Christine looked up to glare at Erik, taking her eyes off of the woman. What she saw surprised her. Erik held a baby in his arms. He handed the baby to Christine and picked the poor woman, who had lost consciousness, off of the floor. Christine followed behind him as he carried the woman into the apartment. He laid her on Christine's bed and took the baby back from Christine.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The lady woke up and was surrounded by people. Her husband squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She gave a faint smile. "Did the angels take the baby?"

"What?"

"There were two of them. The one was so concerned about the baby. The other one was focused on her."

"The baby is fine."

Hazif found it funny that this woman was so confused that she could mistake a demon for an angel. He watched his mistress smiling in the corner. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He only wished he knew what she was thinking.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Things have been hectic. My computer malfunctioned, and then I had finals on top of that.


	22. Chapter 22

Christine played at Erik's piano, softly tapping at the keys. She didn't want to distrub the people gathered around the new mother and baby. She simply wanted something to distract her.

Erik came in the room to hear Christine playing a melody. Halfway through she mixed three of the notes up. He felt the need to correct her. "The C flat goes before the B flat."

Christine turned around to see Erik leaning against the door frame going to the bedroom. He began to approach her. By the time he had taken three steps, he was by her side, pulling her down to sit at the piano bench with him.

He replayed the melody to show her where she had messed up. Of course, it sounded better than she had ever heard it played before. He didn't stop when he finished it though. He continued into one of his own compossions. Something soothing that would lull Christine to sleep and keep her from being argumentitive with what he was about to tell her.

Her eyes were nearly closed when he decided to tell her. He kept playing, choosing his words carefully. "Christine, I need you to do something for me. Tomorrow, I need you to sing in front of the Sultana and her guests. Can you do that for me? Will you sing for me?"

"Will you be there?" Christine said half-awake.

"Of course. I will even sing with you."

"Alright." Christine rested her head against his shoulder. Erik finished playing and looked over to see Christine completely asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Even if she had wanted to sleep in her own room, there was no where to place her with everyone in there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had known from the first time he saw her. She was special. She didn't deserve the fate that life had dealt her. Now he was certain that there was no way he could leave her to the corpse. Leaving a voice such as hers with a demon would surely cause Allah to condemn him for all of eternity.  
It was bad enough that he had to be in the corpse's presence while it entertained the shah and sultana. He refused to spend eternity in hell with it.  
Although it seemed that fate was condemning her to a life with this corpse, Allah would not condemn her to spend an eternity in hell with it. No. Allah would want his angel returned to him. Her absence in heaven must surely be noticed. He would have to speak to the shah this evening after the guests had retired. Surely, the shah would understand that Allah would not want one of his angels saddled with a corpse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
The sultana looked around the room as her prized pets were coming to the end of their song. Some of her guests had killed children and not even given it a second thought, but here they were tonight- crying. She knew she had something special. Something no one else in the world would ever own. A demon thrown out of heaven, and the angel it loved and was determined to have belong to him.  
The demon occasionally took some persuading to see things her way, but now with Christine here, he would do as he was told. If she could convince Christine to come out of her room with Erik, it would be absolutely delightful. Maybe she would just take Christine away as punishment next time. Judging by the look in Erik's eyes, it wouldn't be long now. She wondered how Christine would act without Erik. Even now, the attention that wasn't going into her singing was given to Erik. It was almost as if she sang for Erik and Erik alone.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECE  
As Christine began on the last word of the song, Erik made one quick motion that wasn't caught by anyone before he was done. He took two steps before grabbing Christine and disappearing out of the room with her in a cloud of smoke. Within minutes, they were back in their back in their room.  
Before Christine could utter one word or try to escape Erik's embrace, he captured her lips with his own. It was soft and gentle but demanding. No matter what the Sultana might say, Erik knew the truth. He had seen it in Christine's eyes and heard it in her voice. Christine had sung for him tonight. The room could have been empty, and her song, her soul still would have been his tonight. No words, no actions, and no one would ever be able to take that away from him. Christine's song belonged to him.  
When he finally let go of her lips, Christine rested her head on his chest. She didn't care that he still held her in his embrace. For truth was she hadn't let go herself and just wanted to feel safe. In this horrid place that God had forgotten, Erik's arms were the only place that she felt safe and loved.  
"Take me home, Erik." Christine whispered into his shirt. "Please. I want to just want to go home."  
If it had been anyone else, they would have never have heard her soft, whispering plea. Erik, however, heard every last word and could feel tears start to seep through to his chest. He brought his hand up to her hair and began stroking. "I will."  
"When?" Christine raised her head to look at him. Her eyes so full of hope.  
"Soon."  
"Promise?"  
"Just give me time, Christine." Christine nodded at this reply and put her head back on Erik's chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
The Sultana wasn't sure what do with Erik. He had openly defied her. Luckily her guests had all thought that it was just add theatrics. The moment Erik and Christine had disappeared her guests had congratulated her on such a fine job and had mentioned that there was no need for the extra theatrics. She hadn't made up her mind if she should just let it go or if she should punish him for it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Oh, where to go from here? Luckily, I already have the next chapter written out. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

The Sultana didn't have to wait long at all. It was shortly after her guests left that she decided that she was bored. She sent a servant to fetch Erik to carry out an execution, figuring the act would brighten her spirits. The servant came back a few minutes later trembling. Erik refused to come.  
For two days, Erik refused to leave his quarters. His sole focus was Christine. During the day, he lived in heaven. There was nothing save music and Christine. When Christine would admit to being tired and needing to rest, Erik would send her to bed and work on plans to get them out of the place she so dreaded.  
It was on the third day when Christine was taking a nap that a servant came rushing in saying Nadir needed him. Erik figuring Nadir had gotten him the supplies he needed left a note for Christine and went. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Hazif had been waiting patiently. The plan had been sent. The problem had been finding a servant who would lie to Erik. It was easily solved. The servant was never told the truth. In passing, Hazif had simply mentioned to one of the servants that Nadir wanted to see Erik immediately.  
Hazif watched Erik leave and head toward Nadir's quarters. When Erik was out of sight, he snuck into the apartment and went into the bedroom. The moment he opened the door to the bedroom, Christine sat up. If there was anything that Christine knew about these people, it was Erik hated Hazif and would never have allowed him in the apartment for any reason. Erik would kill him if he found him in here.  
"What are you doing in here?" Christine climbed out of bed. She had to find Erik. She didn't trust this man. "Where's Erik?"  
Hazif simply smiled at her until she started shouting for Erik. He couldn't allow her to continue. Erik would kill him if he saw him here. He grabbed her as she tried to get past him and put a cloth to her mouth. The smell came trickling into her nose. "Shhh. We wouldn't want to ruin that voice of yours. The Sultana would be most displeased. I am going to let go now. If you scream again, the Sultana will punish you. Do you understand?"  
Christine nodded her head, wanting him as far away from her as possible. 'He lied' were the last things Christine thought as the world became hazy and then nonexistent.  
Hazif had taken his hand and the cloth away from her mouth, but he didn't release the grip on her arm until she started to fall to the ground. He had picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The shah had said he would pray to Allah about Hazif request, but the Sultana was placing Christine in his care until Erik learned his lesson. He hoped Erik chose to be stubborn about it. Maybe the Sultana would allow him to do more than just hold Christine. 

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
Christine awoke a few hours later in the Sultana's private chambers. Her mind was cloudy, and she could simply remember going to lie down. However, Christine knew this was not where she had gone to sleep. She tried to move and get to Erik. Erik would clear things up for her. Erik always knew everything. Christine found herself being held back by something. She turned to see what it was and saw him.  
Everything came rushing back to her. She tried harder to get out of his grasp. He just continued to calmly sit there. It was no trouble at all for him with her being so small.

He no longer found her attempts funny when she began to show her violent side. He was about to show her a woman's place when the Sultana interfered. "That's enough, Christine."  
Christine stopped and gave the evil woman her undivided attention. "I want Erik."  
"Erik has to learn his lesson first. Until then Hazif will keep you company."  
"I don't want Hazif. I want Erik."  
"Why don't you sing for us, Christine?" Hazif nudged her a little bit to try to get her started, but Christine simply shook her head.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Nadir was surprised at how quickly Erik had actually managed to leave Christine to come discuss with him. Normally, Erik ignored the servants, and Nadir was forced to go after him himself. Today, however, was an exception. Nadir was curious, though as to why the servant hadn't returned.

His questions were answered several hours later when the servant returned. The man bowed before Nadir. His head hung in shame. "I am sorry, Master. I couldn't find him. He wasn't in his room, and I searched everywhere I possibly could numerous times, but he was no where to be found."

Erik turned around to question Nadir about the idle chatter was about. Nadir was puzzled. "He's right here. You found him hours ago and sent him."

"Christine." Erik began to flee the room. Nadir chased after him.

"Where are you going, Erik?" Nadir was having trouble keeping up with Erik's speed. The man seemed to forget that he moved at an inhuman pace. It was no wonder many had mistaken him for a spirit in the midnight hours.

"I will strangle him."

"Who Erik?"

"Hazif."

"Erik, you can't. They will be furious."

"No one touches what is Erik's. No one." Erik growled out his statement. Nadir had heard his voice change like this before. And it had never turned out good.

"How can you even be sure he's touched Christine?"

"The way he looks at her." Erik threw the doors of the apartment open and began calling for Christine. His fears were confirmed when he walked into their bedroom and found her missing.

Before Nadir saw him leave, Erik went directly from his room into the hall connecting to the throne room. He could hear the Sultana laughing and trying to get Christine to sing for her. Erik threw the doors opened.

The Sultana smiled at Erik when he came in. His eyes were filled with murderous rage. It only got better as he looked over into the corner to see Hazif sitting with Christine on his lap. His arms circled around her waist. Christine was trying desperately to get out of the man's grip as he fondled the underside of her breast.

"Christine, come here." Erik's command was sharp and given in a voice that would send death running. Christine tried even harder to get out of the man's grip. Now was obviously not the time to keep Erik waiting. While the fondling had stopped, the man refused to let go of her.

"NOW." Christine had been scared the entire time she had been with the Sultana and her minion. Now she was terrified. Erik was going to kill her for disobeying him. It wasn't even her fault. She was trying. The man still refused to let go despite of Christine's attempts. Christine was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Calm down, Erik. Christine has merely been keeping us company. Haven't you, Christine?" The Sultana put on her most innocent voice. She had pushed Erik by taking Christine. However, she realized she pushed too far by letting Hazif touch her. The Sultana turned to see Christine barely nodding her head in agreement. It was obvious the girl was terrified of Erik right now. It would serve her right, having to go to Erik in his current mood. The girl's stubborn streak was starting to match Erik's. A quality not desirable for either of her pets. If Christine had simply sung for her, she might have made Erik come back later.

"Hazif, let go of Christine so Erik can take her back to her room."

"I'll have his promise first." Hazif was furious. If it hadn't been for the fact the Sultana wouldn't let him, he would have already beat Christine for not doing as he commanded of her.

"Erik, promise Hazif you won't hurt Christine for her infidelity." The Sultana smiled. Inside she was laughing. She knew Erik was furious over Christing being in Hazif possession, and she knew Hazif was furious over Christine not willing to sing and repeatedly asking for Erik. Erik gave one simple nod of his head before Hazif let go of Christine. Christine walked over to Erik as quickly as she could possibly manage. She attempted to look brave in front of these people.

Erik could see the tears in Christine's eyes and was thankful she didn't begin to shed them until after they had left the throne room. All the way back to their apartment, Erik kept his rage apparent to everyone they came across. He could hear the servants and slaves whisper about what was going to happen. Some were even predicting that he would kill her for leaving the room without him.

When they got into the apartment, Erik locked the door and left Christine on the couch. He came back a few minutes later to find her curled into a ball, crying. He sat down and merely pulled her from where she was sitting onto his lap. He moved her hands away from her face and began washing her face with a warm, wet cloth.

"Erik, I swear I didn't do anything."

"Shh. Stop your tears." Erik softly spoke.

"Erik, you have to believe me." Christine was near begging. She didn't what else she could do. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"I know. Let's not talk about it. I shouldn't have left you alone." Erik began a soft melody and watched as Christine drifted off in slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

Death slipped silently through the night, lurking in the shadows. It slipped past several guards unnoticed. It walked through several corridors and found itself in the harem of the palace.

Girls of various ages laid asleep, wearing hardly any clothing at all. The further death walked in, the fewer girls were sleeping. Some were talking while a few were entertaining his target.

Death watched silently on. He could nothing here short of killing the girls along with his

target. But that wouldn't do. No, not at all. The girls had nothing to deserve such a fate. Death could wait.

Death followed the target out of the harem an hour later. He followed it down a few flights of stairs. Finally, it stopped in front of a door, pulling a key from it's pocket.

Death watched it enter the room and shut the door behind it. The lock clicking into place could be heard. Death smiled at this. How foolish it was! Did it really think that a simple lock could keep death out? After all, death was the trap-door lover.

Death waited patiently until it heard the sounds of the bed creaking. He humbly opened the door as if it had never been locked to begin with.

The single candle that lite the night went out as the door opened. Hazif shot up in the bed waiting to see who was entering his quarters. He could have sworn he locked it. Maybe it was the Sultana finally coming to pay him a visit. Possibly bringing Christine along with her.

When he saw no one enter the room, he got worried and reached underneath his bed for his sword. It wasn't there. It was completely gone.

"Looking for something?" The voice whispered next to his ear.

"Whose there?"

"What is the matter? I have simply come to pay you a visit." The voice was now near the door.

"I demand to know whose there." He yelled. He suddenly found a rope around his next pulling tight.

"Death has come to pay you a visit. To repay you for your kindness to his future bride." He watched as Hazif's eyes began to widen in surprise. "You act surprised. Erik has put up with your rudeness long enough. Erik was willing to indulge you because the court liked you, but no one touches what is Erik's. Erik does not share."

With those last words, he pulled, and in one snap of the wrist, the man's neck broke. Erik pulled back his rope and went to discard the body.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

With the body discarded where no one would find it, Erik's thoughts were consumed with the need to return to Christine. He had let his anger take over for long enough. Now he felt the need to hold her and keep her safe.


	25. Chapter 25

"Come here, Christine." The Sultana watched as Christine took a step toward her while Erik held on tightly to her arm. She frowned when it become evident that Erik wasn't going to let her go. "Erik, I promise I won't hurt her. Let her come sit beside me."

Christine looked up at Erik to see his face set as if in stone. His facial expression was

emotionless and unreadable. He nodded once and released Christine's arm. Christine stayed where she was at, unsure of who to listen to. The Sultana had voiced what she wanted, but Erik's actions at the Sultana's command clearly indicated that Christine was to stay at his side.

"Christine, come sit." Christine didn't want to have to ask Erik what to do in front of the crazy lady, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want either one of them mad at her.

Erik could clearly see Christine being uncertain as to who to follow. He could also see the Sultana grow impatient with Christine. He placed his hand on Christine's back and gave her a soft push. "Go ahead, Christine."

He watched as Christine slowly went and took a seat on the steps leading up to the Sultana's throne. He wanted to get Christine out of her as quickly as possible. If that meant pleasing the Sultana, then so be it. He could make it up to Christine later.

Sultana started running her hand through Christine's hair. She smiled and wondered how long both of her pets would behave for. Maybe Christine would even sing for her. Now was the time to test Erik's temper. When she had Christine in her hands.

"Erik, do you know where Hazif is? I haven't seen him all day."

"It is not my responsibility to keep up with that worthless pile of flesh."

"Erik, where is he?!"

"He's your minion."

"Erik, leave my sight until you are ready to tell me what you did with his body."

"Come, Christine." He held his hand out, waiting for Christine to come to him.

"No, Erik. Christine is going to stay with me. Aren't you, Christine?"

"Yes, ma'am." Christine wished the mad woman would quit messing with her hair. Had Erik really killed Hazif? Was it safer to stay here with the crazy lady or to go with the insane man? Oh, the choices.

"Go on, Erik. I will Christine back to you in time for bed. Christine can stay out of trouble for a few hours without you." The Sultana smiled as Erik turned his back on both her and Christine to leave the room.

Christine watched Erik leave the room and silently tried to will him back to her. She wished she hadn't agreed so easily to stay. Who would protect her from these people if not Erik?

The Sultana had been sitting restlessly in her chair, entertaining the company of a young man. She was ready to have him hauled off and tortured for not giving her his full attention. If it wasn't for the fact that she noticed what had his attention, she would have done just that.

She had forgotten about Christine being in the room. The girl had been so quiet. She had not said a single word since Erik had left her. To the Sultana, it seemed that Erik controlled the girl's very will to even live.

Christine had continued to sit in the same spot she had when she first sat down. However, now there were two white wires coming out of her ears and a small, rectangular box sitting in her hands. Christine sang so softly that if it hadn't have been for the distraction the Sultana would have never had noticed her.

The Sultana sent the young man away. He wasn't that entertaining to begin with. Maybe she could finally get Christine to sing for her. She called a servant to her and told them to go check on Erik.

Erik in a black mood was always a good thing. Unless, his anger was directed at her. She had a feeling that today it was. After all, she had taken away one of his favorite playthings for the day.

"Christine." The Sultana wasn't getting any response from her. Her attention was completely entranced by the song. The Sultana's voice became louder and harsh. "Christine."

Christine took an earphone out as she heard her name. She had a feeling she had done something wrong with how irrate the Sultana sounded. "I am sorry."

The Sultana smiled. The girl had no idea what it was she had done, but yet, she was apologizing for it. Maybe the girl would teach Erik how to say sorry. The Sultana highly doubted it. He had too much pride and was too egotistical.

"You were singing."

"I didn't mean to."

"Christine, I enjoy it when you sing. I only want for you to sing loud enough for me to be able to enjoy it."

"Can I go home?"

"I will return you to Erik later. Now sing for me."

An hour later Nadir walked into the throne room to hear the Sultana shouting threats at Christine, trying to get her to sing. Christine simply sat with her hands over her ears. Nadir could tell the Sultana was getting more infuriated with Christine by the second. He rushed over to Christine and slowly pulled her hands away from her ears. The Sultana stopped her shouting to watch Nadir.

"Christine, what is wrong?"

"I want Erik."

"Erik is busy at the moment. He is working on a project. Maybe there is something I can do for you?"

"No, I need Erik." Christine stood firm in her want for Erik.

"Why don't you sing, Christine? I am sure Erik will be done by the time you finish."

"No."

"Please, Christine. I haven't heard you sing in some time. Please, just one song."

"Then you'll go get Erik?"

"I'll even take you back to your room to wait."

Christine sat thinking about it for a moment before she began singing a song that Erik had taught her recently. She finished quickly and headed for the door, not even waiting for the Sultana to dismiss her. Nadir followed close behind to make sure nothing happened to her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik walked into his bedroom to find Christine under the covers asleep, mumbling about something or another. As he took off his shoes, her voice grew louder. "Come back. Come back. Don't go. Come back."

Erik rushed to her and gathered her in his arms when she began to thrash wildly about in the bed. "Christine, wake up. Christine."

Christine opened her eyes to find Erik holding her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Don't leave me, Erik. Please, don't leave me."

"Never, Christine."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nadir bowed before the Sultana in the throne room, waiting for his punishment. He shouldn't have taken off with Christine earlier this afternoon, but he knew for the well-being of everyone that Christine had to be kept safe and if at all possible, happy. If anything ever happened to Christine, death and destruction would consume all.

"Nadir, what am I to do with you?" The Sultana asked outloud, expecting no response. "Why did Christine sing for you this afternoon when she would not for me?"

"Christine doesn't respond well to being yelled at. She's strong willed, and if you would you have asked nicely the first time, she probably would have."

"I don't think Erik ever asks nicely."

"You'd be surprised at what Erik does to keep Christine happy."

"Get out of my sight." The Sultana sat, thinking. The wheels in her head started to turn. Yes, she would show both Christine and Erik who was in charge, and Christine would help her with it.


	26. Chapter 26

The servant knocked on the door. He prayed to Allah that the demon would be out. He held his breath as the door was open. He let it out when he saw Christine's face.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Her majesty would like your prescence in the throne room."

Christine chewed on her bottom lip. Erik said that she shouldn't go near the Sultana without him, but could she risk angering her? Christine decided to go see what she wanted. Surely, she would be okay for just a little bit.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCThe Sultana eyed Christine before speaking. "Christine, do you know how things work here?"

"No."

"I take it then that Erik has not explained to you how we function in the palace."

"No."

"Then let me be so kind as to explain it to you, Christine. I get something that I want, and then everyone else gets what they want. I have something that you want, Christine."

"You don't have anything that I want." Christine replied back quickly. Erik had warned her to be careful of the Sultana's tricks.

"Of course, I do. I have many things that you want, Christine. Whatever you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything. And all you have to do is sing a song for me."

"That's all? You don't want anything else?"

"Just a song, Christine. Now what is that you want?"

"I want to go home. Me and Erik. The both of us back to the United States."

"That is asking a lot, Christine. You expect me to give up both of my favorite toys."

"You said anything that I wanted."

"I did say that, didn't I? Alright, Christine sing for me."

ECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECCCCCCCEEEEECECECECECECECECECE

Erik walked into the apartment and heard singing. He followed the sound to the bedroom. He saw Christine folding a shirt. "What has you in such a fine mood?"

Christine looked up and smiled at him. When she smiled like that, Erik wanted to lock her away from the rest of the world to keep her all to himself. "We're going home."

Erik walked across the room as Christine turned back to what she was doing. He took both of her arms in his and spun her around to face him. "What did you say?"

"We're going home."

"Says who?"

"The Sultana. She said we could go back home."

Erik's eyes closed in anger. "Christine, do not get your hopes up. She is full of trickery. We're not going home. No matter what she said."

Christine pulled her arms away from him. She started to step away towards the kitchen.

"You may think that I am an idiot, but I am not. I am just as perfectly capable of getting us home as you are. There is no reason for you to act childish because I managed to let her getting us to go home when you couldn't."

"Christine." His voice so full of longing and begging for her to understand. He watched

as she crossed the apartment and went to her own room.

"Leave me alone, Erik. Just leave me alone."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik could hear the small sobs coming from Christine's room. He hadn't meant to sound so cross with her earlier. He didn't know where she had gotten the ridiculous notion that he thought her stupid from. It was the Sultana that he didn't trust.

He walked over to Christine's door and locked it. He could hear her move from the bed to the door and attempt to open it. Her fists started banging against the door. "Erik, unlock this door. Unlock it, right now. Let me out. Erik, please."

He walked off and tried not to pay any attention to her pleas. He walked out of the apartment, locking it behind him.

Erik slipped through several secret passages. Through the dark, he found his way and was soon standing in the back of the throne room. He could see the Sultana eyeing him, wondering where it was exactly that he came from.

"What do you want, Erik?" The Sultana sounded bored and disinterested. The rest of the room stopped what they were doing to watch what could possibly be exchanged between the two.

"What did you tell Christine?" Erik kept his voice and face emotionless.

"I simply told Christine you both could go back to the United States. I am simply giving her what she wanted."

"I thought she was your new favorite plaything."

"Christine doesn't play well with others. Do you not wish to return? I thought that's what you wanted all along."

"If you're lying to Christine, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The Sultana laughed at this. Everyone else was held still in silence. They had never before heard anyone else threaten the Sultana and live to tell about it. "Nadir will help you to the plane tomorrow."

Erik turned his back on the Sultana and left the room. Even if the Sultana was playing at some game, Erik would hold her to her word. He had promised Christine they would go home.


	27. Chapter 27

Erik ran his hands through Christine's hair. He hated the way she looked so sad and had been so quiet most of the time that they were here. He would be glad when he got her home, and she began smiling again. However, he was going to miss her sleeping form beside him at night.

She shifted under his arms. He took a deep whiff of her hair, fearing that once they were back home she would never allow him so close to her. The smell ingrained now in his brain, forever to stay.

Christine shifted once more. This time Erik laid a kiss upon her lips, waking her. "Good morning, mon ange."

"Good morning, Erik." Christine began to stretch. She snuggled up to the back of his chest and buried her head in the pillow.

Erik leaned in close enough to Christine that his lips were touching her ear. Erik smiled slightly and whispered."Christine."

"Don't." Christine groaned and moved her arm to swat Erik away from her. Erik caught her wrist in mid-air.

"Don't be naughty, darling. I have a surprise for you, but you only get it once you are dressed." Erik whispered into her ear. Christine tugged her arm, but Erik refused to let go of perfection. Of the closeness.

"I want to sleep." Christine pulled once more. This time Erik released her arm. Christine nestled further under the covers. Erik smiled as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Christine could feel the bed shift but shrugged Erik leaving her off. It had become custom that he leave before she ever woke up. She wonder what it would be like for once for him not to leave her but to stay in bed all day together. Their clothes the only barrier between them.

Erik slowly stood up before reaching back down to the bed. He slid his hands under the sheets. His hands caressed the bottom sheet before separating, each hand finding its intended target. One arm slid in under Christine's knees while the other slid under her head. In one fluid motion, he had Christine up in the air, free of the covers that had kept her so occupied.

Christine let out a small yelp before wrapping her arms around Erik. "Erik, put me down."

"Your mouth tells me one thing, Christine, but your actions tell me another."

"My actions are to keep you from dropping me. I would very much appreciate it if you would put me down."

Erik didn't respond to her request but continued to carry her. He left his room and entered into the living room. From the living room, he opened another door and deposited Christine inside of it. "Bath."

With the simple command, Erik shut the door and left a stunned Christine to herself. Christine ran herself a bath and began to shed her pajamas. As she slid into the water, she let her mind wonder to thoughts that she dare not go to in the presence of Erik or anyone else for that matter.

What if she just gave Erik her whole being? Her heart? He had already taken her voice to new heights. Her soul he command with a simple sound off of the tip of his tongue. What were these feelings that he stirred deep in the pit of her stomach?

Christine heard a knock at the door. She sat up out of the water. "Yes?"

"Christine, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Christine slid back down into the bathwater that had grown cold and hit her head on the back of the tub. "Oh hell."

She sat back up and rubbed the back of her head before grabbing a towel and climbing out of the tub. She made her way to her room and quickly changed. Her stomach had started to grumble, reminding her that she had yet to eat. She made her way back out to the dinning room to see if anyone had made breakfast.

Erik finished packing his suitcase. He heard Christine moving out and about. He decided to go check on her. He had yet to tell her that they were leaving today. He smelled something delicious in the air, but he had not cooked anything at all.

He walked into the dining room and found Christine picking up a croissant. "Put it down, Christine."

"Why?" Christine looked puzzled.

"Because I said so."

Christine looked at him defiantly and went to take a bite. Erik made his way across the room in a hurried motion and grabbed the wrist that was attached to the hand holding the croissant. Christine raised her other hand to smack him. Erik caught that wrist as well and shoved Christine up against the nearest wall.

"What the ..." Christine's words were cut short when Erik's lips came crashing down upon her own. At first, Christine hesitated and was resistant, refusing the entrance that Erik's tongue so desperately sought. In the end, her body betrayed her and not only allowed entrance to Erik's tongue but began to enjoy the experience. Her tongue begging Erik's for more.

Her hand forgot the task it had set out to accomplish and dropped the croissant, reaching back to ran itself through Erik's hair. Erik's hands decided on new spots of Christine that it would rather explore. The one went to Christine's back, pulling her close to where she was pressed more to Erik than against the wall. The other to the nape of Christine's neck.

Christine pulled back for a breath of air. She had barely left Erik's lips when the world went black and her body limp. Erik held her before picking her up. "I am sorry, my love."

He carried her out the door and passed by a servant who went into the apartment to retrieve the suitcases that had been left upon the beds.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Well, slowly but surely we're heading back to the US. Please review and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Erik carried Christine down the flight a stairs. Her intoxicating scent filling his nostrils. The sweetness of her curves resting in his hands was almost enough for him to turn around and place Christine back in her bed. Here she relied on him for everything. She followed him like a lost puppy dog. Here she stayed by his side and wanted him to hold her in the middle of the night. To fight of the demons she was so afraid of coming to snatch her away.

Erik hesitated in his step. Maybe going home wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he was wrong in wanting to take her away from this place. The country God had forsaken. Erik smiled as he remembered the phrase she used to describe it.

"_Can I open my eyes now?" Erik smiled at Christine's eagerness. He kept his hold on her arm tight as he lowered her to the ground. _

"_In a minute." He moved to sit behind her, placing one hand over her eyes. "Alright."_

"_It doesn't help if your hand is in the way Erik." She grabbed his hand and brought it down to her lap with hers. "Erik, why again did we have to come out when its dark?"_

"_You'll see." The sun slowly began to rise, and Erik heard a gasp escape her mouth as she leaned back into him. _

_Christine remained silent until the sun had risen fully. "It's beautiful, Erik." _

"_Yes, it is. Would you like one?"_

"_You would build me one?"_

"_For you, I would build a palace to rival any that ever been built."_

_Christine leaned back and placed a kiss on Erik's lips before settling back down and looking at the site before them. "I just want to go home, Erik." _

Erik picked up his step once more and carried Christine out to the car that was waiting on them. He scooted in beside her. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead. "I am so sorry for ever doubting what was best for the both of us. Nadir, are you ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Erik?" Nadir looked questioningly at Erik. Normally, Erik's facial expression was stone cold. A mystery to beholder. But this morning, there was a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"No, but I made a promise." Erik's attention was focused on Christine. The loving, loning look that he gave her. If Erik had not responded, Nadir would have thought himself invisible to Erik in the presence of Christine.

"I am sure your mother will understand." Nadir replied before opening the door for Erik.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine awoke in soft sheets that smelled of summer rain. A scent unfamiliar to her in the past month and a half. She sat up and looked around. It looked like her room. It smelled like her room. She sat up, pushing the covers off of her.

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it and saw the banner and stairs, she ran down the stairs and quickly found the kitchen. She saw Sarah and raced back up the stairs where she found Erik. She threw her arm around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome, mon ange. I have work to do, but Sarah has made you breakfast. And I have plans for the two of us this evening."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Christine gave Erik a peck on the lips before running back downstairs to find Sarah in the kitchen. Erik watched the lovely view of her backside as she went down the stairs in search of food. He walked back to his office to finish his plans for the evening as well as get back to the work that he neglected for the past month and a half.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine had been in bed for over an hour and was unable to sleep. She was exhausted, but no sleep would come to her salvation.

The night had been wonderful. Erik had taken her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town followed by the opera. Then they had taken a midnight stroll through the park. The evening had worn her out. She smiled at the memory of the night when she realized why she couldn't sleep.

She needed Erik. He had become her security blanket. It was in his arms that she felt at home. There was no place safer. She contemplated going to Erik's room and asking if she could sleep with him. She pushed the thought out of her mind with the reasoning that now they were home Erik would want a bed to himself.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik sat with his back against Christine's door. He sighed. Maybe coming back had been a mistake. He longed to merely hold Christine in his arms as he done so many nights before. They should have stayed.

No, that wasn't right. Erik tried to reason with himself. Seeing Christine happy, truly happy, today had been worth losing her sleeping in his bed. The one thing that was missing from his bed those nights ago had been Christine never came out of love. She came out of fear. The need for protection.

He could hear her tossing and turning. Apparently, her sleep was as restless as his. He begun to sing softly, worried she would not sleep otherwise. When he could no longer hear her moving, he stopped and rested himself once more against the door to listen to sound of her soft breathing.

"Do not worry, my angel. Erik will be here all night to protect you. Not even death will take you this evening. For Erik always protects what's his. Always."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long. Classes have started up again. Please review and let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Christine finished breakfast and went to look for Erik. Sarah hadn't mentioned him going to the office this morning. There was no music coming from the library. Christine climbed down the stairs and went to a door next to the stairwell. She opened the door and took a deep breath before climbing down the stairs.

She descend into the dark, holding onto the rail as she went. She reached the bottom of the stairs and could see a faint stream of light along the floor in the distance. She continued down the darkened hall, praying to reach the light soon. Her heart pounding in her chest when two strong arms wrapped around her. Christine let out a scream as her heart stopped and then continued its rapid pounding.

"What have I said about screaming?" Erik's stern voice whispered in her ear as he tightened his possessive grip.

"Erik, you scared me." Christine placed her hand on her chest as if though the action would still the organ that threatened to rip itself out of her chest.

"Erik." Christine looked up to see that Erik had silently guided her into his room during his reprimand.

"Yes, Christine? What is it that you needed enough to venture down into the darkness?" He watched Christine as she took in the room.

"Erik, is that what I think it is?" Christine looked horror stricken.

"A coffin, my dear."

"What for?" Christine whispered the words as if though she really didn't want to know.

"To sleep in, my dear. Might as well get use to as we must all go." Erik gripped Christine's arms, turning her to face him. He reached his hand to stroke her cheek. "Now Christine, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Erik, you can't sleep down here. In that...that thing."

"Christine, it is a coffin. And that is not what you came down here to talk to me about."

"Quit trying to change the subject. I mean it, Erik. You won't sleep in again. There is no reason why you shouldn't sleep in my bed with me."

"No, Christine." Erik whispered. As much as he wanted to hold Christine each and every night for eternity, he would not risk the possibility of her one day seeing him for the monster that he was and rejecting him from her bed.

"Why not? Why you do you have to be so stubborn? If nothing else, it frightens me that you sleep in such a thing willing. Not to mention the fact that I can't sleep anymore without you there beside. Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you?"

Erik took a menacing step towards Christine, grabbing both wrists into his hands before shoving her against a wall. His dark side started to creep from his soul. From the dark prison that he had built around it, just for Christine. "Everything that I have done since the first moment that I have set my eyes on you has been to make sure that you had the best. That every comfort you could possibly want was taken care of. Yet you continue to deny me happiness and expect for your own. The sad truth is, Christine, a monster loves you and will never, ever let you go. You belong to me for eternity. And quite frankly, I am starting to not care what it is you think."

He let go of her when he saw a tear streak down her face. He took a step back, trying to repress the dark side so he could apologize. Christine took the opportunity to run back down the dark hall and up the stairs.

"Run, my little song bird." Erik whispered after Christine into the darkness. "Run, back to the heavens, where you belong, my angel."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have update anything. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Diary,  
Although I have never been a big fan of writing down one's thought, I feel the urge to do so. Maybe I should start from before you came into my possession.  
Erik allowed Meg and I to go shopping one afternoon without Raphael keeping an eye on us. Erik always claims he is there so I will never have any need in Erik's _absence_. I doubt Raphael is there just to carry my bags. I think Erik has a fear of something taking me away from him forever.  
There have been several times that I have tried to discuss the issue with him, but he always refuses to admit that Raphael is there for any other reason or discuss the issue further. I suppose considering what happened that afternoon Erik's fears were valid. Someone grabbed me on the way back to the car in the parking garage. The awful memories are still too fresh in my mind, and I have no desire to discuss them right now.  
Erik did get back home just like he promised he would. Okay, so maybe I did play a small part in it, but he did the majority of the work. Going home was a present within itself. It is funny how at one time I considered this place a prison and now it is home. Anyhow, back to the matter had hand. I was simply satisfied with being at home, but Erik always has to make things magnificent. Good is simply not what Erik is willing to settle for.  
When I got out of the shower that evening, there was a beautiful new dress waiting for me on the bed. I have never been big into clothes, but whenever a new outfit appears that I didn't have to buy myself it means that Erik has something big planned. I hurried and changed. I did my make-up and searched for a pair of shoes to fit. I could have sworn I had a perfect pair of black shoes to go with that dress, but they weren't in my closet. I went to the library to see if maybe I had left them in there. Instead, I found Erik playing the piano. There were a few boxes of varying shapes and sizes.  
Erik pointed to a chair. Understanding his command, I went to sit down. He handed me the boxes. Erik refused to let me put it on myself though. Each earring he lovingly slipped into my ears. It was the same with the shoes and the necklace. Well, he didn't slip them in my ears, but you know what I mean.  
Erik drove us himself. Not David. No Raphael. No palace guards. It was just the two of us. A pleasure that we hadn't truly enjoyed in months. No one seems to realize, not even Erik. My soul does something in the presence of Erik that no one else can seem to do, but it is hard to soar to the heavens when everyone else is watching, listening to him. They seek him for the magic that he seems to possess. Yes, it was nice to be with just him for the evening. It is sad that we always seem to ruin everything.  
We slipped into the dead of the night, twisting on the dark road. Erik's hand moved from its position on the steering wheel to the center and hit a button. The next thing I knew the aria that I had sung in Italy was playing.  
"Is this from the opera?" I was thoroughly surprised. The symphony sounded good. I even sounded good. I know that I have been singing my whole life, but I have always thought that people took pity on me and allowed me to sing in their chorus because of who my father was and him dying like he did. Erik has never seen me in that light though. He genuinely believes that I could be a great singer. One of the best. Daddy would have liked him for that reason.  
"Of course."  
"They did a good job with re-mastering it."  
"They did no such thing. You honestly think that I would let a computer mess up the perfection that was given to the heavens that night."  
"Thank you, Erik." Erik probably didn't see me turn the bright red I am sure my blushing brought on.  
"The angels wept that night. All of Italy wants to know if you will be making a return trip." Erik was silent for a moment before he continued. I didn't bother say anything in the silence. Erik would have the trip already planned if he desired me to perform again.  
"Although with the events of late, I understand if you don't want to go." It seemed as if though he was actually asking for opinion.  
"I would like to stay home for awhile before we go anywhere else. That is if you don't mind, Erik."  
"Of course not."  
We didn't say anything the rest of the drive. Erik somehow got us into a restaurant that you had to have reservations for months in advance. I didn't bother to ask how he got us in so quickly. Chances are Erik either built, owns it, or someone owes him a favor.  
Dinner was lovely although we didn't say hardly anything, and it was more me eating while Erik drank wine. Erik refuses to eat out in public. I think it is because it takes longer with the mask. I have made a promise to myself that by the time the year is over I will have him eating with me without that stupid mask.  
The opera was wonderful. Erik still found problems with it. Nadir and I once spoke about Erik's opera houses. He says that Erik owns several around the globe. Not just the one in Italy. He told me that Erik only hires the best of the best for any of his business adventures. However, when it comes to music, especially works of Erik's, he is even more precise as to who he lets work for him.  
Thankfully, Erik neither wrote the composition nor owned the opera house. I wish that I could tell you what a wonderful conversation that we had on the journey back to the house. Unfortunately, I fell asleep, and Erik carried me up to my room, placing me under the covers. I am not sure if I dreamt it or if he actually said it, but I swear I heard Erik say, "Rest peacefully my angel for the monsters shall not get you here. This demon say protect you."  
I wish that I could say as well that all is well with Erik and me. That too is not true. Before I found you resting on the piano bench, Erik and I had a squabble. Okay, so it was more of me telling Erik that he couldn't do something, and then him going crazy on me.  
When I came out of my room, Sarah informed me that Erik had left on a business venture and would not be back for several days. Tomorrow, David and Raphael are taking me shopping to keep me busy while he is away.  
I am tired and going to bed. Until another day.  
Christine.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N: Sorry about the wait. My computer is on the fritz right now.

Thank you Timeflies for all of your help with this story. I know this chapter wasn't what some of you were hoping for, but I got the idea from a review.

Please review and let me know what you think. Maybe I will get some more inspiration.


	31. Chapter 31

Christine grabbed her purse out of the limo and headed inside. The day filled with shopping had left her rather exhausted. She simply wanted to go crawl into bed. Maybe Erik would be home by now. Maybe he would play something for her.

Christine made it halfway up the stairs when a man came out of the shadows at the top. It wasn't Erik. Erik didn't make so much noise when he appeared. Erik was silent like death creeping in at night. This guy was apparently wanted his presence known.

Christine took a step down when he began down the stairs. She turned down the stairs to find another man approaching her from that side as well. She was out of options. There was no place for her to go.

As she stood there, the man from behind grabbed her. Christine could think of only one thing to do and that was to scream for Erik and hope that he had come home early.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR

"ERIK!" David and Raphael dropped the bags and started running the moment they hear Christine screaming. They made it through the service entrance and raced up the front stairs.

They both knew that Christine would never scream in the house unless something was

terribly wrong. Screaming in the house meant Erik would hear it, and Erik had strictly forbid Christine screaming at all. They had to find her or less it would be their heads that they would have to worry about.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What have I told you about screaming, Christine?" The Sultana stood up from her chair and started to make her way to Christine.

Christine had started to shake in the man's arms. Why were they here? What did they want? Christine suddenly found herself free of the man's grip.

The Sultana didn't like the way Christine was refusing to answer her question, despite the fact that her servant had stepped away from Christine. She raised her hand and smacked Christine across the face. The blow knocked Christine to the floor.

Christine felt a burning sensation and then a sting in her cheek. She stayed where she had fallen, afraid to encounter another similar attack.

The Sultana squatted to be on the same level as Christine. She grabbed Christine's chin and forced her to look at her.

"If you don't step away from her, I will be forced to kill him." Both Christine and the Sultana looked up to see Raphael with a gun aimed at the back of one of the Sultana's menservants.

The Sultana simply smiled, pulling a dagger from her side. She held it to Christine's cheek and began to press in. "Pity. I'll have to hurt Erik's favorite pet." She pressed the blade a bit harder.

A single tear drop ran down Christine's face. "Raphael, would you please get me some ice?"

"Miss, I don't think..."

"Please. Just get me ice."

Raphael sighed and took a few steps back before he was out of the room. He leaned in towards David and handed him the gun. "Watch them."

The Sultana pleased with her results took and shielded her dagger. She frowned when Christine leaned back, trying to get the Sultana to finally let go of her chin. The Sultana pulled her back in. "Don't you ever scream again. We wouldn't wait you to ruin that beautiful voice of yours, now would we?"

Christine shook her head as it was released. She scooted back and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to come see why my pets enjoy being in this pathetic country more than at home where they belong."

"Erik's not here."

"Obviously. Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Just he had to go on a business trip."

"Then, we will just have to wait here for him, won't we?"

"Yes." Christine sat silent for a moment before she spoke up. "May I go now?"

"Of course." The Sultana smiled as she watched Christine leave. It was nice to know that Christine still feared her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine picked up her purse that had fallen on the stairs and walked to her room, locking the door behind her. She sat on the bed and began digging through the purse. She found her cell phone.

It took her a moment of looking through the contacts before she finally found Erik's number. She listened to it ring once before going straight to voicemail. She left a brief message, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Erik, it's Christine. I just wanted to call to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't looking for a fight. I guess what I am really trying to say is I miss you. Come home soon. Please."

Christine hung up the phone and set it down on her night-stand. She had nothing left to say to the world. She was exhausted and simply wanted Erik to make everything better, even if all he did was talk a thousand miles away.

She laid down and went to sleep, hoping she would wake up in Erik's arms.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. More to come. Please review and let me know what you think.


	32. Chapter 32

Erik knew something was wrong. He had known from the tone in Christine's voice that something had her worried. He had known from the way the house looked when he arrived home that something was not right. His main concern was getting to Christine. His main priority was her safety.

He reached her door to find it locked. He frowned and simply pushed it open. He continued to hold his breath until he was at the side of her bed, pulling back the covers. Christine laid curled into a ball, breathing slowly.

Erik locked the door once more before crawling into bed with her. It was when he got close enough to smell her that he knew what was wrong. He knew what plagued Christine's thoughts and troubled her soul. The Sultana was here.

He wrapped his arms protectively around Christine. He would not let that monster have her. He would not let her ruin Christine's love of life. He would protect his Christine from that monster. He would give his life if need be. Deep down inside, Erik knew that a life without Christine was not a life worth living.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
The Sultana awoke to a strange presence in her room. She smiled and sat up. Erik always did have a unique talent for entrances. "Erik, darling, what do you want?"

"More importantly, what do you want?" Erik was hidden in the shadows, but his voice was next to her ear asking the question in a whisper.

"Why, I have simply come to see you." The Sultana looked around, trying to find Erik. His games always did amuse her, even when he was a small child.

"Your lies are most unflattering." Erik's voice sounded so far away as if though it was coming from behind the door.

"You are upset with me." The Sultana acted pouty, hoping Erik would come out and see things her way.

"She has never done a single thing to you." Erik's voice sounded hurt like a little child.

"So you don't mind that I came to pay you a visit?" The Sultana was curious now.

"I don't know." Erik's voice sounded so close, and then he set down on the bed, letting out a sigh. "You were always welcome before."

"Why do you choose to stay here instead of coming home, where you belong, Erik?" The Sultana reached out and touched Erik's arm.

"Why do you insist on terrifying and hitting Christine?"

"Christine has to know who's in charge. I am simply helping her along."

"I want you to stop. I have things to do, but you are welcome to stay as long as you're not scaring Christine. This is her home, and I refuse to let you or anyone else hurt her in it."

"Understandable, but Erik try not to kill my men off while we're here."  


Her comment was met with a dark chuckle and Erik vanishing into thin air. His different escape routes were always a mystery. Even in the palace that he had built for her, there were tons of passages and secret rooms that she didn't know about.

She wondered about how to get Christine and Erik back home. Apparently, Christine was the key to everything. She was the puppet master when it came to Erik's strings. The threat in Erik's voice had been subtle but evident. Christine was to come to no harm or be frightened.

She was at a dead end. It would take longer than she wanted to spend here to befriend Christine and get her to willingly come back without a little help of persuasion.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N: Sorry it is so short. I promise I will try to update again sometime this week. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

The sound of wind chimes woke Christine up. The light streaming the curtains didn't help much either. Someone had come in the night and had opened her balcony doors. The breeze blowing through felt nice. However, she distinctly remembered locking the door before she went to bed.

She looked up to see the door had remainded locked throughout the night. Maybe Susan had come in before Christine and put the wind chimes up. Christine, herself, had probably gotten hot in the night and opened the balcony doors without realizing it.

She decided to spend a few moments on the balcony before she had to find herself dealing with Satan's bride and her sidekicks. She threw a robe on and had made it to the doors when she saw the roses sitting on her dresser.

The balcony was forgotten as she rushed to unlock the door and run through the house. She didn't bother to look in the office or the kitchen or the parlor. No, she knew where he would be. Where he would be waiting for her.

He would be waiting in the one place where hate didn't exist. The one place where everything sacred existed. The place where she first realized that angels did exist. Where her father had sent the angel of music to her. It was the place where she had first seen his face. Not his mask, but his face.

She rushed through the doors of the library to find it bare. There was no sign of Erik. No melody filled the room. No papers laid rumpled near the trash or around the piano. No, she was mistaken. He was not here. Just wishful thinking on her part. The roses had probably not been there either.

She let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch. There was nothing left for her to do. Eventually, she would be found, and the day would begin. "You shouldn't hold your mouth that way. It is most unbecoming."

Christine perked up and looked around the room, trying to find out where the voice had come from. Not seeing anyone else, Christine stood up and began to hunt around the room. It was not until she had gone past the music books that someone grabbed her and pulled her into a passage. She would have screamed, had it not been for the hand covering her mouth.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review. More to come soon.


	34. Chapter 34

"Shhhh, my angel. We don't want anyone to hear us." Erik whispered into Christine's ear.

Christine managed to turn herself around in Erik's arms. She quickly embraced him and gave him a kiss. "Don't leave me."

Erik reached from Christine's hand before leading her down the dark, secret cooridor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where is Erik?" The Sultana asked Erik's servants, who were sitting in the kitchen. David replaced his coffee cup on the table before looking at Raphael. Sarah continued to fold the bread she was working on. "Well, where is he?"

"Erik is his own being. He goes where he pleases. He will turn up when he is ready." One of the Sultana's servants came up behind her.

"Christine wasn't in her room, your majesty."

"Did you check the library?"

"She is no where upstairs."

"Then where is she?" The anger was starting to rise in the Sultana's voice, and she did nothing to hide it.

"She is probably with Erik." Sarah offered from behind her counter.

"And that would be where?"

"Only Erik knows."

The Sultana was sick of this game. She wanted her pets presented to her immediately. She would not stand to be mocked this way. If Erik had fled the house with Christine, then there would be hell to pay for all. She would find them.

She turned towards the servant behind them. "Find them. Now."

The servant hurried out of the kitchen, determined not to suffer the wrath from the hand of his mistress.

ECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine laid across Erik's chest as he gently swag the hamock back and forth with his foot. He reached his hand up and pushed the strand of hair out of Christine's face.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Will you love me when my hair is gray, and I have no song left to give to you?"

"Christine, I will love you long after my soul ceases to exist and there are no more notes left to be played."

"Erik, I ..."

"There the two of you are." The sultana walked out of the doorway and into the garden. "I have been hunting all over for you two."

Christine buried her face in Erik's chest while Erik gave the Sultana a look that would have sent the bravest of men running. Erik had lead Christine through his maze to this spot, hoping that it would take longer for someone to find them out here. True, this particular passage wasn't too far in, but there were still even turns before hand that someone could have easily have gotten lost. Erik whispered into Christine's ear, "why don't you go get David and Raphael? They can take you into town to get new dress for the dinner on Friday. Maybe Megan will go with you."

Christine gave Erik a quick kiss before getting up and going out past the Sultana. Christine knew it was rude not to actually acknowledge the woman's presence, but Christine could care less. This woman had turn Christine's life upside down. She had terrified and bullied Christine in order to have her own way. Christine would never wish ill will on anyone, but she sure did hope that Erik would make them leave soon.

"She is getting to be very rude. Very American-like. I would have thought you have made sure she kept better manners, Erik."

"If you would quit terrifying her, it wouldn't be a problem. However, in order to keep the peace, I will talk to Christine.What so important for you to talk to me about that you have spent the morning hunting for me?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, it has been so long since I have updated. Please review. Hopefully, I will be better about updating. I know not very long and not what you were expecting.


	35. Chapter 35

There are times in everyone's lives that their past comes back to haunt them. Christine had nearly forgotten her past with the recent events of the past few weeks. Every since she had gotten back home, the only thing that seemed to matter to her was going forward with her life with Erik. Nothing else.

She was looking forward to going back over seas again. Erik had composed another opera for her, and they were due to perform it in Italy in two weeks time. Erik hadn't come out and said it, but she was sure that he was almost as excited about it as she was.

"What do you think she wanted to talk to Erik about?" Meg's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hopefully, to say that she is leaving and will never bother in our life ever again."

"Is there something that you want to share with me?"

"No, why? Do you like this one?" Christine picked up a dress and examined it against herself in the mirror.

"You said life as you and Erik share one life."

"Did I?"

"Yes. So what is going on between you two?"

"I am not sure. He asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I needed to think about it. Then that whole mess happened."

"I like that one. You should try it on."

Meg continued fingering through the dresses as Christine took the one back to the dressing room. Christine walked out of the dressing room. "Meg, I am not so sure about this one."

"Oh no, Christine. You are definitely getting that one." Meg spun her around and walked her grabbed Christine's shoulders and pushed her towards a full length mirror.

"Oh my." Christine's mouth suddenly dropped when she looked up in the mirror to see a familiar face out on the street.

"I know. I told you you should get it." Meg went on bubbly about the dress. Christine continued to watch in the mirror as the face recognized here and came into the shop.

"Meg, shut up about the dress." Christine snapped at Meg. Christine turned to try to go back to the dressing room before he could get to her.

She had waited too long, and the young man managed to grab her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Christine pulled herself out of it.

"How did you manage to get away from that monster?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He tried to kill me the night that I took to the bus station. How could you stay with that?" Christine moved to go back into the dressing room. Ryan attempted to follow after her, but Raphael moved quickly, grabbing the boy and throwing the boy out of the store.

Raphael was not looking forward to making the call but knew it was not something that he could avoid for very long and decided to just bite the bullet. The phone rang once before Erik answered. "What?"

"Christine spoke with Ryan."

Erik's tone suddenly grew cold as he growled out the words. "Bring her home.Now."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine's soul felt the dark music grip her soul the moment she walked into the house. She found the Sultana in the kitchen with Sarah. "Has he been like this all day?"

"Fortunately, just about an hour." The Sultana replied.

"You should go see if you can't calm him down." Sarah told her.

"I suppose I should." Christine frowned before she proceeded to find her way the stairs and to the door of Erik's study. She knocked once before she went in. "Erik?"

"Go to your room, Christine."

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"What Erik would like is for you to mind him and go to your room." Christine recognized that it was far worse than what she thought it was when she heard him say his own name.

"No."

Erik's fingers crashed against the piano before he stood up, slamming the lid shut. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Christine made a mistake by taking a step back as he approached towards her like a lion that had its prey cornered with nowhere to go. Christine tried to correct her mistaken, but it had already been made. Erik had seen it and was not playing upon it. "Erik something is obliviously bothering you, and we should talk about it."

"Oh, is that what we should, my darling Christine?" Erik moved and quickly caught both of Christine's wrists in his hands.

"Don't say my name like it is something so despicable. You didn't just step on it and have to scrap it off of the bottom of your shoe."

"Your lack of respect tells me otherwise. Come. Erik will take you back to your room." His grip tightened as he pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"You're hurting me." Christine struggled to get herself free. "Erik, let go of me. Let go."

Erik threw opened her door and threw her into the room before seizing the door handle. "Never. You belong to me. You have sealed your own fate. Erik will never let you go."

Erik slammed the door shut and locked it before Christine could get it open again. She immediately started banging on it and begging him to let her. "Never. The corpse who loves you shall keep you always."

Christine slid down the door and continued to cry. How had they gotten to this point? This morning they had been speaking of eternity, and now they were back to Christine being locked in her room like a naughty child. Christine couldn't remember doing anything wrong this time around.


	36. Chapter 36

No matter how hard Erik tried to distance himself from Christine, he could not bring himself to stay completely away from her. Erik had a habit of sneaking into Christine's room after she fell asleep to watch her sleep until the sun began to rise through her window. It was on the second evening of her confinement that he had done just that when he heard someone banging on his front door. He slid out of the room to go see who would dare disturb them at this hour.

When he opened the front door, there was no one there. Erik was upset that someone had the nerve to knock and run off like that. His anger grew as he heard the tell-tell patter of Christine's feet coming down the stairs.

"Christine, go back to bed." Erik said as softly as he possibly could. He wanted her obedience, but more than anything right now he wanted to be able to touch. To hold her in some fashion, even if it meant hurting her.

Christine didn't say a word until she was close enough to smell him. "What is that you want from me?"

"Go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me what is that I have done wrong."

"My innocent Christine, if only I had a beautiful face so you could love me." Erik spat at her. How dare she not mind him.

The sound echoed through the room as Christine's hand retreated from the side of Erik's face. "Damn your face to hell, Erik. Not everything is about your face. You are the only one in this house that thinks about it. No one else cares."

Erik grabbed Christine's wrist, tightening his grip. "Do not lie to me, Christine. I know you better than anyone else ever could. I know your heart's desires."

"Apparently, you don't know me at all if you think that I am so concerned with your face."

"Is it not true that you would rather have your pretty boy than this hideous corpse to love you?"

"You're mad because I talked to Ryan. This is pathetic. Get over yourself."

"Did the boy tell you how Erik nearly killed him for you? The boy was struggling for life with my lasso around his throat. The threads cutting into his neck. If it hadn't have been for the police, Erik would have taken his life to keep you with him always."

"He told me, and I didn't care. I knew months ago about what you had done. I knew that you paid off Elizabeth twice. Once to steal the stupid car, and then to disappear forever. I know Erik, and quite frankly, I don't care."

"Christine." Erik loosened his hold enough for Christine to slip her wrists out of his grip as he whispered her name.

"You can believe me or you can keep lying to yourself. Either way I am going back to bed. Goodnight, Erik."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine crawled into bed, expecting to spend the night either tossing and turning or crying herself to sleep. Surprisingly, Christine found neither one of those things. Instead, she felt relief. She felt that she had finally found something was worth fighting for, and she wasn't going to feel sorry for finally speaking her mind to Erik.

No, instead, she felt better. As if though a hurricane had raged through her life and taken away all of the bad things, leaving her only a land fertile for good things. If it wasn't for Erik's foul moods, she would go back and ask him to play her one of his pieces or tell her a bedtime story.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She found herself asleep before she could decide whether or not she should go ask for a story.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik tried to put his fingers back on the keys. He tried to continue with the heartwretching melody that he had been playing before someone had decided to bother him. However, he couldn't. His fingers wouldn't allow him to do so.

Christine. She had haunted him day and night. He simply wanted what was best for her. Why didn't she understand? What did he have to do to make her see this? Nadir had said that he should let her go. Let her have her own life. Could he do that? Was it possible?

He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to let the music have his soul, but apparently, the music no longer controlled his soul. No, it belonged to Christine now. She was its master, even if she didn't know.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine shifted and threw the covers over her head as she tried to block out the sun that came streaming through the windows. The covers were effectively drug back away from her. "None of that, miss Christine. Master Erik is taking you to Italy this morning. Apparently, the two of you have an opera to perform."

"Can't we leave tomorrow?" She attempted to drag the covers back, but Sarah wasn't going to have it.

"No, master Erik said that you would be leaving this morning. Now get up and get in the shower."

Christine did as she was told. Erik must be in a better mood now. No reason to make things bad again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Few more chapters. Please review or may forget where this story was going.


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Meg,

First, let me begin by saying that I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye. We left in such a hurry that I had no idea that we were leaving for Italy. It all just happened so fast. Of course, we preformed one of Erik's operas when we got here. I don't think I will ever be able to get over what a genius that man is.  
I have also come to a decision on what I want to do with the rest of my life. When I was little and father would tell me the stories of the angel of music, I always imagined myself singing on stage being guided by the angel of music. Maybe one day finding someone who truly loved me, and the angel of music leaving me. The angel can not stay if you have given your heart to someone here and not your music. However, I don't want that dream anymore. I don't want the angel to leave me. I could never sing on stage again, and it wouldn't matter. I just don't want to be left alone. I don't think I could survive if the angel left.  
I know that I am not making any sense right now, but I will explain everything when I return home. All of my love.

Yours Truly,  
Christine Daae

Christine stuck in piece of paper in the envelope that she had already addressed to Meg and licked it closed. She had not seen Erik all morning. She figured that he was probably asleep or in the middle of a meeting. Italy was one of the few places where she knew that he actually went to meetings. Maybe he did it at home without her noticing.

She slipped her coat on and placed a note on her pillow explaining to Erik that she had gone out to mail a letter to Meg. Hopefully, she would be back before he returned or woke up or whatever it was that he was doing. He got back before her he would no doubt accuse her of doing something underhanded since she could have had the hotel mail it for her. She took a deep breath and left the hotel with her determination to be back as soon as possible.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC  
"Christine Elizabeth Daae, you get down from there right now." Erik looked at Christine as she held on to the railing. The only thing keeping her from slipping off the edge of the bridge as the wind started to blow harder and harder.  
"Why, Erik? Why should I? You give me one good reason."  
"Christine, I swear if you don't get over here and let me help you, I am going to strangle you with my bare hands."  
"No, thank you. I think I would rather end up in the bottom of this river."  
"Just let her jump, Erik. She's not worth the trouble. There are hundreds of pretty girls just like this one in the harem. Well, not as crazy. Come on, the plane's waiting on you." One of the Sultana's young servants had rushed up beside Erik.  
"You already had a plane waiting on you before you even told me." Christine shouted at Erik with tears running down her face.  
"Sir, please." The young manservant was anxious to get out of here. His mistress had given him a timeline, and it was quickly running out.  
"Would you just shut up, you idiot?" Erik hissed. Erik wanted to strangle the young fool but was afraid that Christine would fall in her attempt to stop him. Erik softened his voice. "Christine, please come down from there. You're making a fool out of yourself."  
"It never mattered to you before if I made a fool out of myself. What was it that you said to me? I just want to make sure your safe and happy. Was every word that you said to me over the past year a lie?"  
"Christine, you are being unreasonable." Erik didn't understand how Christine could think such things. Why didn't she understand that he was doing this for her? He had finally come to listen to Nadir's reasoning. It was time to let Christine go. She deserved to live a life of her own. Not one that he controlled and arranged for her. As Nadir had said and Christine had reminded him of often, Christine was not a doll that Erik could simply take out of its box and play with whenever the fancy struck him.  
"Am I truly? You lied to me. You kept secrets from me. You made me believe that you loved me. You let me fall in love with you. You knew you were going to leave me, and you let me fall in love with you. No, you didn't let me fall in love with you. You made sure that it was a guarantee that I would fall in love with you. You knew from the moment you had me snared in you're trap. Let's face you're Erik. You know everything."  
"Christine, please don't do this." Erik pleaded with Christine.

ECECEECCECECECECECECECECECEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCECCCCCCCCCCCCCECE

One hour before:  
Christine tapped her feet as she waited for the elevator to arrive on the penthouse floor. A garment bag slung over her shoulder. The moment the elevator arrived she ran out of the door and into the suite looking for Erik.

She found him in his bedroom, packing his suitcase. "I thought that we weren't leaving for another couple of days."  
"Plans have changed. I am leaving today. You may stay if you like. When you get back to the States, Nadir will show you to your new house and your possessions will be moved there by the time you get back."  
"What are you taking about?"  
"Christine, I don't want to fight you anymore."  
"I don't want to fight you either."  
"I am letting you go."  
"I don't understand."  
"I am severing our ties. I refuse to fight to keep you anymore."  
"Can you at least tell me what I did?"  
"You were always you, Christine."  
"Can't keep what you can't change, Erik? Don't want what you can't have absolute control over? Well, screw you too Erik." She tore the ring off of her finger, flung it at Erik before dropping the bag, and running out the way that she had came.  
Erik stood stunned for a moment. Coming to realize that everything that he had ever truly hoped for had just came to a screeching halt and would never ever come to past. His mother had been right. No woman would ever love him. He was simply a monster that was parading around as human.  
It wasn't until Nadir came into the room that Erik remembered the garment bag that Christine had dropped on her flight out. He picked it up and laid it on the bed. The moment he pulled the zipped back white lace came come out. When he could finally open it up enough to get a decent look, he realized it was the wedding dress that he had designed for Christine. The one that he had carried with him on all of their trips. The one that Christine had never seen and was never suppose to have seen. "I thought you said that you would destroy this for me."  
"I couldn't bring myself to destroy such a masterpiece. I sold it just last night, Erik. I didn't think she would have seen it." Nadir was at a loss for what to do.  
Erik stared at Nadir for not a second before he ran out the door to chase the one thing that ever truly mattered in his life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N: Sorry it is so short. I promise I will try to update again sometime this week. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEEECEEECEECCECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Nadir pulled up and opened the door to his car as Christine pulled herself back over the railing. He watched as Christine stopped in front of Erik. He started walking towards his friend, hoping to stop him before he did anything that he would regret.

"You're right. It's not worth it. Maybe it never was." She moved to walk past Erik. The hand that she was expecting never came. He made no move to grab her arm and stop her as he had done so many times in the past. Christine didn't know what to do with this. It wasn't like Erik. She decided that she would wait until she got out of Erik's sight before she lost her pride, crawled into a corner, and cried.

"Why did you buy the dress, Christine?" Erik made no move to turn around and face Christine. He didn't think that he could handle seeing any more of her tears, not when he was trying so hard to let her go. He didn't think anything would be worst at this point in time than Christine's tears. She was supposed to be happy about this. It was, according to Nadir, the one thing that she wanted all along.

"Why is that you never know what you want? You seem so determine to always have your mind made up, but then you change it without any reason."

"What is that you want Christine?"

"What I want is to know that the man I love is going to come to bed at night whether he thinks that life couldn't get any better or he has some suspicion that everyone is out to get him. I want to know that despite the fact that we almost never seem to get along there is that one person who loves me more than anything else in this world. I want to know why when I suddenly figure out what I want in this life you don't love me. Why, Erik?"

"Christine, I will love you for eternity. After the stars have fallen from the heavens and Satan has admitted defeat to God, I will still love you, but in this moment, this instance in time, I can't love you. I can't allow myself to feel for you the way that every bone in my body wishes to. I can't love you because if I did I would cage you again instead of setting you free. Letting go of you requires me not to love you right now."

"Where the hell did you come up with this notion?" Erik refused to answer her. He had always considered himself a strong-willed person, but with Christine, he would do anything for her unless it wasn't in her best interest. And letting her go was for the best. It was the best thing that he could do for Christine. "Dammit, Erik, you look at me. You look at me and tell me that this is truly what you want. Screw Nadir and everyone else. This is and will always be about the two of us. If we walk away right now, not saying another word, we are both going to spend the rest of eternity thinking about how we should have fought harder. How, if we had just been a little more stubborn and fought for a few minutes more, things could have turned out differently. So what's it going to be Erik? Are we just going to settle for what everyone else tells us is right or are we going to fight for that few minutes more?"

Christine waited a minute for the reply that never came. "So be it." Christine turned on her heels and started back towards the hotel. She wasn't expecting to be turned around as fast as she was, causing her to become a tad dizzy. Nor did she expect the lips that drew the breath out of her own. When she was finally able to breathe again, it took her a moment to reclaim her balance before she stared into the eyes looking down at her. "Eternity is long time to love a corpse."

"Eternity is a long time to be without the man I love."

Nadir didn't believe the sight that had just unfolded in front of him. He turned to see the Sultana's servant with his mouth wide open. "Tell her majesty that Erik has been delayed, and he will send word in the next few days."

The servant merely nodded before leaving. Nadir was sure he would be getting a call from her majesty any moment, but he didn't know exactly how he was going to handle the situation.

"I believe, my dear, this belongs to you." Erik slid the ring back on Christine's finger, exactly where it should have always stayed.


	39. Chapter 39

Erik shut Christine's door. Erik had watched her sleep for the past few hours, afraid that if he couldn't see or hear her, she would disappear on him. His heart was too fragile to through that sort of rejection from Christine.

He walked down the hall and entered into his study. He didn't bother to turn the light on. He was halfway through pouring his drink when a lamp near the desk was turned on. "What do you want, Aros?" Erik finished pouring his drink and recapped the bottle before turning towards the man. He handed him a drink before sitting down, cradling his own.

"Mother is displeased with you."

"When is she not?" Erik swirled his drink. His brother stood up and walked over to the bookcase. His fingers found the ipod that was hooked up to the stereo. 'She lives in a daydream, and I don't belong.'

"Turn it off." Erik growled as the song drug up fears that were residing deep in his chest.

Aros complied and waited a minute before commenting. "Not something I expected you to listen to. "

"Christine has a diverse musical taste." Erik finished his drink. He wanted another one, but if he didn't watch his temper, he would drink the whole bottle and that just wouldn't do. Tomorrow would be perfect. That was the promise that he had made to Christine.

"You should keep a tighter leash on her, starting with the music she listens to."

"Watch your tongue, Aros." Erik growled once more. More tempted than ever to kill his brother.

"Did you know that she sent mother's invitation late? She didn't receive it until this morning.:

"If it wasn't for Christine, she wouldn't have received one to begin with. When Christine found out that I had destroyed the first invitation, she had me take her to the post office for her to mail it in person this time."

"You don't deserve her, Erik." Aros smiled smugly. Erik would have killed him at that moment if not for the statement being true. As it was, he wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp but Christine would see it in the morning and would be terribly upset with him. A sudden scream came from Christine's room, and Erik headed towards it ready to defend what was his.

He found Christine sitting up in her bed, breathing heavily. He sat down behind her, dragging her into his lap. "What happened?"

"It was just a dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. No. I am fine. Just stay with me a moment."



"Alright." Erik started singing softly into Christine's ear and waited well over an hour after she feel asleep before he moved her back to a laying position on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

He went back to his study and began playing the piano, choosing to ignore his brother, who had been waiting for him to return. "You took long enough."

"Christine needed me." Erik continued with his song. "Both you and mother will behave yourself tomorrow."

"Mother expects you to come home."

"Goodnight, Aros."

"We will discuss this later, Erik." Aros left the room while Erik continued playing, not paying any attention to the time.


	40. Chapter 40

Erik had lied to Christine. He realized that now. As the church doors opened, he saw Christine's pale hand smooth down her dress one final time before taking Raphael's arm to begin her journey down the aisel. Erik had most definitely lied to Christine.

It wasn't the church that made the day perfect. Nor was it the flowers or the dress that he had lovingly designed just for her. It wasan't the fact that he had gone through painstaking efforts to mash Christine's wishes with his mother's traditions. It couldn't have been ruined by his mother's tantrums or the press that had showed after receiving information, no doubt from his mother's press secretary.

No, Erik had lied to his Christine. He had promised her today would be perfect. He had promised to make it so. He had forgotten when had made the promise that he had no control over the one deciding factor that would make the day perfect. No, the honor of that belonged to Christinem and she had not dissappointed. She had shown up like she had was a good girl, indeed. The day had been made perfect simply by Christine showing up. He took her from Raphael and turned with her to face the preacher.

"When did you get the new mask?"Christine whispered.

"I made it for you." Erik looked over at Christine for approval. The rest of the world could be damned for all he cared. Christine was the only one needed. Her approval was oxygen, and her love was the rthym of his heart.

"You could have shown up without it."

"Christine doesn't like it?"

"No, Erik, I like it, but I wouldn't have been bothered if you chose not to wear a mask."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEEECEEECEECCECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Erik woke up to find his arms empty. The scent of Christine still lingered in the spot that she had occupied next to him. She had not been gone long. The old Erik would have believed that Christine had once more ran away from him, but this Erik knew the truth. Christine had promised that she would never leave him ever again. She and him both knew that they could not one from each other. Distance nor death could seperate the two of them. Someone had taken his Christine.

They would pay. Erik crawled out of bed and threw his clothes back on. Oh yes, they would pay. The moment Christine was found and safely at home, he would show the world what happens when someone takes Erik's things. Erik does not share.

He threw the bedroom door open to see Christine picking up a crossiant. He marched over as she turned a page in the newspaper and started to tear the crossiant apart. Erik picked Christine up without warning and carried her back to bed. "Erik, what is your problem with me eating crossiants? This is twice now."

Erik had no idea as to what Christine was talking about. However, he wasn't about to admit that fact to Christine. "Erik thought someone had taken his Christine."

Christine took Erik's face in her hands and placed a kiss to his lips. "Erik, I am where you are, forever. That is never going to change. I simply got hungry and found the newspaper when I went to search for something to eat."

"Erik is sorry he is not taking care of his bride."

"Nonensense. You are taking wonderful care of me. We made the front page." Christine reached over and picked up the forgotten newspaper that she had dropped close to the bed. She handed the paper to Erik. He decided immediately after seeing Christine's smiling face in the photo that he would have to make sure to order several copies for himself.

_Our angel has wed, and our mystery composer is no where to be seen or heard. This reporter assumes that he is weeping for the loss of the angel's voice. She will be most certainly missed within the opera world after giving only two one-night performances. _

"This idiot has no idea what he is talking about. Why would you stop singing. That is just ludicrous."

"I know, Erik." Just keep reading.

_One of the major shockers of the day turned out to be the groom. A wedding is a most unusually spot for a prince to make his first public appearence. Much less as the groom. The lucky groom turned out to be Prince Erik. For years, rumors have to been spread, and it has always been speculated that the prince was either killed at birth or was being hid away from the public eye due to some hideous deformation. However, the man that wed Christine Daae yesterday was nothing less than a god before men. _

"If only they knew what really laid beneath the mask I had on, they would not say such things. I looked normal yesterday, did I not?"

"I told you it didn't matter."

"Oh, but it does, my love. Do you really think that they would have let you marry this monster if I would have shown up without a mask on. No, they would have ran screaming in terror. No doubt someone would have dragged you far away from me."

"Stop it, Erik. I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. I absolutely hate it."

"I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to upset you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a prince?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"No. Are they going to force to go back to that horrid place?"

"Christine, we will live in paradise if it will please you. You simply say the word, and I will take you wherever you want to go."

"This is fine for now." Christine wrapped her arms around Erik and buried her head in his chest before falling back asleep. Erik was simply to content to move and decided that he would deal with his mother and brother later. But for now, he simply wanted to rest with his angel.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know the ending could have been better. Sorry it took so long. Please review. Competemplating a sequel. We'll see. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
